


Ablaze

by Camy



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robin wasn't quick enough to bring the necklace in time to Marian?  What if Marian told Guy the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So this little (okay, not little xD) idea sprouted when I watched this episode for the first time sometime last year in November or December, can't remember.
> 
> I'm a huge fan of what ifs and I wanted to see how these scenarios happened and what it would lead to. 
> 
> What was originally planned to be a short sweet story is...well, a long one |D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no one nor do I make a profit.

The necklace that he had given to her was not on her person. She had said she treasured it and kept it safe at home so that it would not be damaged. Yet, when he saw the very necklace back on the women he had taken it from for her wedding blessings, the twist of betrayal was torture in his chest.

Even as he closed his eyes and gripped the carriage nearby after telling the trader to take it, saying it didn't mean anything to him, Guy could feel the pain as it spread throughout him. He was played as a fool! 

He had went back to Nottingham, urging his horse into a gallop. Not even the loud thuds of the horses' hooves, or the fresh air of the forest, soothed the pain he felt. 

The sheriff did not help either. He mocked Guy about Marian. But, he also pushed Guy to go to Knighton Hall. The familiarity of anger coursed through him, each step quick with anger as he made his way back to the stables. He barked at the stablehands to get his horse ready or they will hang at noontime.

Luckily, the stablehands kept their life and Guy was on his way to Knighton Hall. His horse breathed hard as Guy pushed him on and on in a breakneck gallop. When Guy eventually got near to his destination, he sharply turned the stallion, almost knocking down one of the villagers in the process. Not even bothering to slow the horse into a halt, Guy dismounted and landed hard on the grass. He did not even tether up his mount and walked straight up the door to bang it without mercy.

Impatient, he banged the door again with his gloved hand, and when the door opened, he glowered at Edward. "I have come to speak with Marian." His tone was hard and cold, enough to cause the old man before him to flinch.

"She isn't here," quickly responded her father.

"Then _where_ is she?"

"I - I don't know, Sir Guy."

Guy gazed hard at the ex-sheriff. He seemed fearful of him. Wouldn't be the first time either to see the emotion in the old man's face. He clearly was afraid for his daughter. "Then, if you may, allow me to stay here until she is back from any errand she is doing?" His patience was wearing thin as he waited a reply.

Edward hesitated at first, but he eventually moved back to allow entry for Guy. He offered Guy a drink or some food as he waited. At the nod from the black leather clad man, Edward set out to fix him something while Guy sat down on the table and looked out the window. 

When Edward served him a goblet and a plate of food, Guy continued to look out the window for a while before looking down. A fresh helping of meat matched with some vegetables and in the goblet seemed to be wine. Right now, Guy did not feel hungry, but he could tell Edward was starting to fidget near him. To calm the old man's nerves, he picked up the knife and fork. His leather squeaked softly as he cut the meat in one swift slice and it squeaked some more when he brought it up to his mouth.

"What do you want, Sir Guy?" Gone was the fear in the old man's face, but Guy did hear a quiver in his tone.

"Some salt would be nice," replied Guy as he chewed the meat slowly, his eyes looking at Edward with the same hard stare he had earlier. He watched the old man clenched his jaw and swallowed in fear. Fear, it was always on those who Guy confronted with only the gaze he worn.

_You have to use fear, Gisbourne, because people are so much more fun to see squirming. Much like a rabbit in a trap. They wiggle and try to get free, but they can't. Know why? Because they're not thinking straight! If they were, they wouldn't be wiggling, causing their vision to be, shall we say, chaotic._

"What do you plan to do with her, Sir Guy? If - If you so much as to hurt her, I will - "

Guy smirked. "You'll what?" 

Edward clenched his teeth harder, trying to keep bay of the words that he so wished to say to him, but before he and Guy could continue, Marian raced in.

"Speak of the devil," commented Guy, not even bothering to look at her.

Marian's eyes widened a little when she caught sight of Guy. "Sir Guy!" she said in surprise with a little smile. "We were not expecting you."

"I know." His tone seemed to be mocking her. "Sorry, Just popped in for a little chat."

She gave them her back as she tried to get herself to calm down.

"Where have you been?" Guy did not seem pleased at all, which was so different than the other times he had waited for her in the past.

Marian turned and walked toward the table. "At the hanging." Marian looked at her father, noticing that he was showing worry for her before she glanced down at Guy. "Could we get you something to drink?"

The way Guy was looking at her as he shook his head slowly frightened her. "I don't think so." He was more than not pleased, he was _very_ angry, and Marian could not help to look back at her father again and then back to Guy.

The chair groaned while Guy's leather squeaked softly as he got up and walked to her slowly. His shoes hit the floor calmly but the way he was looking at her caused her throat to dry. Guy had always seemed intimidating and it wasn't until now that she felt the danger in his eyes. 

She watched him as he looked down at her neck but he didn't look into her eyes as he commanded her to show her the necklace. Determined to get him out, she played the fool. "What necklace?"

Edward got up from the table and made his way to Gisbourne, having felt the tension in the air. "If I may say so, Sir Guy - "

Guy reacted on impatience and anger by smacking the man on his cheek with his gloved hand. He could hear Marian's cry next to him, but he paid no heed to it. The smack wasn't that fatal anyway since he had made sure to draw back on his strength. He stared at her hard, more fiercely than when he stared at her father. "Show _me your necklace_ ," he commanded harshly.

Marian stared at him, half in fear and half in disbelief. She was tip toeing the lines, even now, and she had to be careful. "You would have me prove my innocence?"

"Show me the necklace," he repeated, this time quicker, his patience growing thinner by the second she kept stalling him.

"Have I committed a crime?"

"Show me, the necklace," he bit out, emphasizing each word. 

Marian, however, stood her ground. "I will not." She kept going so that he wouldn't command her again. "This is the end of our friendship. How could I be friends with somebody who demands proof of my innocence without stating my crime?"

That didn't deter him and Marian was starting to grow nervous. "You betrayed me. To Robin Hood." Guy leaned off the frame and walked toward her slowly. "You gave him the necklace and told him of my plan. And _now_ , you will pay the price."

"You have no proof." Marian wanted to smack herself since it did not help the situation.

"You have no necklace."

"It's upstairs," she replied without hesitation as she caught sight of the stairs and the wood that separated the bottom and top floor.

"No it's not."

"It is in my bedchamber, I will fetch it for you - "

"Don't. Waste. My time." 

"Please," whispered Marian. "Let me prove myself to you." Now she really had done it. Her mind raced to come up with an excuse since the necklace was given to Robin to give back to the woman that Guy took it from earlier that day. 

The way he was looking at her now, to judge if she was telling the truth or not and deciding to give her this chance, tore Marian inside. This was too dangerous. Why hadn't she told him off before? Why use him this way? 

When Guy finally stepped away, Marian was even more nervous than before. Probably more than in her entire life. She went passed Guy and up the stairs, and she didn't need to turn around to see her father's worried look that he was giving her.

Guy watched her as well, noticing how she was going up the stairs so calmly. Most people would have run to prove their innocence immediately. Filled with more suspicion, and anger, he set out after her. He could hear her as he went up searching through her room. She had told him she treasured it. She had told him that she did not wish to see it lost. And now, it seemed to be lost.

He leaned against the frame as he watched her push aside objects. He didn't fall for her scheme one bit. "Trying to make it look like a robbery?"

Marian whirled around, frightened that he had come up here. She hadn't planned on him doing that and it made the situation far more dangerous than before. It was over. The fire she had kept poking and playing with was now turning into an inferno.

Guy looked down at the floor as he walked towards her, his arms still crossed against his chest before glancing up at her. "Oh, my... Robin Hood's broken in and stolen - " He kicked aside something on the floor out of his way. It was both to show how angry he was and to emphasize the word 'stolen'. "- the necklace?" 

He watched her carefully as he walked closer to her, noticing the fear she had in her eyes. "I thought we were friends," he said softly.

"So did I," she replied back softly. What was she going to do? There was no way out of it this.

He closed his eyes a little to push back his temper before opening them again. "The only reason you paid me any attention was to feed information to my enemy." His voice quivered a little with emotion.

"That's not true." It was true and yet, it was not. She wanted to help the poor, but she did not want to hurt Guy either.

"Why persist with lies?" he half whispered. "You're dead anyway."

Marian didn't trust herself to say anything else. She decided to walk past him but that didn't stop him from lecturing her. The courage to tell him the truth! He wanted for her to tell him that that she had helped Robin. Closing her eyes, she pushed the tears back before turning back around, noticing that he had sat down. She licked her lips before he glanced over at her. "I do have the courage to tell you the truth, but it is not what you have assumed, Sir Guy."

"You are going to give me an excuse then? Just like you did with your room to make it seem like a robbery?" His last words were like venom and Marian couldn't blame him for that. Still, she was quite angry at him.

"If you do not want to hear the truth, then do not lecture about it to me, Sir Guy."

Guy watched her, contemplating on whether or not he should hear her out.

"Please," begged Marian as she went up to him and didn't notice the necklace that was set upon the thick window sill. Outside, Robin was listening in. but it was only muffled since the walls were a bit too thick and the window was not open. He had run so fast to get back here with the necklace, but it seemed as if Marian was going to tell the truth. Even he knew what would have happened to her if she did so. Quickly, without even thinking that she would not include him in her confession of true, Robin banged his hand against the wall hard.

Marian flinched and looked at the wall while Guy got up and quickly brushed past to go to the window to see what was wrong. 

Realizing his mistake by hearing Gisbourne's heavy footsteps, Robin quickly padded away, thankful that he had soft shoes on this time. He got out of sight just in time when Gisbourne opened the window.

"Sir Guy, please, allow me to tell you the truth." Marian didn't really like to beg, but the situation was very dire, and if that was Robin that had banged against the wall, he would have been caught. However, it was mostly to tell Guy the truth. Without waiting for him to reply, and nervousness getting to her, the words flew out from her. "I had found out that the necklace you gifted me belonged to a woman who had come to you to receive a blessing for her wedding and I just....I just couldn't keep it since it was her family's heirloom."

Guy tore his gaze to her, completely not seeing the necklace on the window sill yet. "You...what?" His voice rose up, both in surprise and anger.

Marian looked to the side before glancing back at him. "I know you had gifted it to me, but I - "

"You said you treasured it," he said darkly as he walked away from the window to her.

"And I did by wearing it on a ride out one morning. When I found out that it was her heirloom, I just couldn't keep it, even if it was a gift from you." She took in a calming breath. "I would prefer if you did not give me gifts like that again, please."

He crossed his arms again, still looking at her suspiciously. "And how did you come to find this information?"

Don't lie, don't lie, she said to herself. "Sir Guy, it doesn't matter how I - "

"Tell me how you received the information," threatened Guy as he walked closer to her.

"Fine," she said in a low whisper that held its own venom. "I heard from Robin Hood." Marian could practically feel her room grow cold as Guy's blue eyes and facial expression darkened. "He spoke about the necklace since he had seen it before and asked about it."

"What else did you two talk about?" His tone was darker now and it held cold anger.

"I told him to let me pass after I gave him the necklace to take back to the daughter that was getting married."

Guy was silent but he was still looking at her, seeing any hint of emotion that would give herself away. "Is that all?" He had to know. He just had to know for sure before taking her back to Nottingham.

Marian wanted to swallow, but the way he was looking at her, expecting her to show any signs that she was holding back anything, was going to seal her fate. She did promise to tell the truth. Either way, he would find out now since she had gotten too detailed with her explanation. "No, that is not all we talked about."

He stepped closer to her. "Did you tell him of my plans?"

She couldn't take it anymore. "Yes," she whispered softly. "Because the poor people are still being cheated out of their money by the sheriff. Why must they suffer when he showers himself in money? They're the ones working day and night while the sheriff is doing nothing and being greedy. Hang me if you must, I will not regret what I have done to help the people."

"And by doing so you betrayed me Marian," hissed out Guy. "You used me." He had meant to say it harshly but his voice was quivering.

"You wanted the truth. I did not want to tell you this, but I could not bare keeping it from you any longer. I did not mean to betray or use you, Guy, I only wanted to help the poor."

"That is exactly what using someone is," Guy pointed out harshly with anger this time and gripped her arms. "You were there each time and had told Robin Hood about it."

"Even if Robin Hood was not in the picture, I would have told anyone capable to help the poor."

"You _used_ me, Marian. You laughed at me when you smiled. You made me into a fool. That is what I'm more angry about, Marian. You have used and misled me."

Marian shook her head. "No."

"Stop denying it," he demanded. "You will hang tomorrow morning."

Edward barged into the room, having heard what they were saying down below and could not take it any longer. "No! Release my daughter at once, Sir Guy!"

"Father, please, no!"

"I will not have my daughter hanged for such drama!"

Guy turned his head to Edward. "She has betrayed me and the sheriff!" His grip tightened as he looked back at her. "Me especially."

"Sir Guy - "

"LEAVE!" Guy didn't even bother to look at Marian's father.

Edward scurried off, fearing for his and his daughter's life if he didn't obey Gisbourne.

"Guy - "

"I don't want to hear anymore from you, Marian. You have used me, betrayed me and the sheriff, and you are to hang tomorrow." 

Marian shook her head as she moved her arms up to clutch at his own leather clad ones. "No. No. Please."

"I cannot forgive you for this." He had meant to say it harshly but his voice was broken. The thought of Marian hanging was bringing him sadness even if she did use him and betray him and the sheriff.

Marian tore her eyes away from his, unable to stand seeing the hurt inside their blue depths anymore, and looked down at their feet. "I know," she whispered as she gripped his arms tight. "I...know." Tears that she was holding back earlier flowed down her cheeks slowly.

Guy couldn't stand it and pulled her to him, crushing her in his arms. The action confused him more than it did to her. His gloved fingers moved through her hair as his other hand was respectfully on her back despite his wish to push her away and drag her out of the house.

Why was he not doing that?

The answer was simple. He loved her too much. No matter the pain of being used and betrayal, his feelings for her were too great. Even as he rode out here, he had calmed down, but when he got near Knighton Hall, anger flared once again inside him. He had wished it wasn't the truth, but when she told him the beginning of the reason why she did not have the necklace, his need to find out if he had been used had won out. And to find out that she had indeed used him? It angered him so much that it matched with the pain it caused upon him.

But the thought of her hanging! To be killed in front of the masses like some peasant! She would be gone too. Gone out of his life that had been without color ever since that time his mother had disgraced herself. He would not allow it.

"I did not mean to use you, Sir Guy. My only intentions were to help the poor," she said to him softly as they pulled apart. "Please, believe me."

He shouldn't believe her, but the sincerity in her voice and eyes could not be faked, not even by the most skilled entertainers. They were going in circles though, and it was giving him a headache. "Enough," he said as he caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. He felt her grip his arms in response to his tender affection and it made him smile. 

Still, he needed to go back to the sheriff and... Reality smashed into him again and he looked at her with worry. "I have already told the sheriff that you betrayed him."

Marian didn't bother to hide her horrified expression since he knew the truth. "What - what will I do?" It was the first time she had stuttered in his presence.

"You need to prove your loyalty - and you must - " Guy looked up and closed his eyes for a while before looking back at her. "You won't stop helping the poor even if I told you not to."

"I will not since they have nothing but their lives now, which is decided by that - that disgusting - why _do_ you work for that awful sheriff?" 

Her question surprised him. She had never asked anything about him. His arms tightened around her, pleased that she wanted to know him more, even if it did involve that crazy man that he reported to that loved to be sadistic towards people. "He gave me this work for if I did not take it up, I would not have the chance to meet you, Marian." His want to get back his family's land did not come close to how much he wanted Marian.

"But he cannot continue. He is killing innocents, has made you also kill innocents in the process and - He must be stopped, Guy. For the good of all of us."

Guy shook his head. "No, Nottingham will fall if he is dead."

"Then move everyone out. We'll get help and - "

"And where would we go? Where...would _you_ go? If you are using me again to end the sheriff and run off then I will not go through with it."

"So you have been thinking about it."

"Of course I have."

"Then why...?"

Guy looked away. He had no real allies to help him so he could not do it. "Doing the deed alone, I cannot - I..." Speaking of the sheriff, he needed to start heading back. "Marian, I need to head back to Nottingham, else the sheriff will think something has gone wrong here. He will be expecting your arrest."

Marian bit her bottom lip before thinking up an idea. She wanted to help the people escape from the sheriff's hands. And, she realized, she wanted to help him escape too. "Let me help you, Guy."

"Are you saying...you wish to come and help me?"

Marian finally smiled at him. "Not just me."

"Can I trust you to do this?" Guy hesitated for a while, something that Marian found surprising. "Can I...trust you that you won't run off after this?" He leaned down slowly then. "Can we have a future together?"

He was going to kiss her and yet, Marian couldn't move. Marian wanted to, but the emotion in his eyes were far stronger than the anger and hurt she had witnessed in them before. It...awed her. Touched her. Robin had never looked at her like that. Robin would wink and tell a joke, insulting or no, before forcing his lips on her since he expected her to accept all kisses he was going to give her.

But Guy... He was actually waiting for her to meet up with his. Her damned heart betrayed her at his respectful action by fluttering in her chest. She breathed in sharply at the contact of his lips on her own as she went on her toes to meet him halfway. The bristle of his stubble scraped against her chin, reminding her she was kissing a man. A man that was willing to give her a second chance despite what she had done.

Gisbourne kissed her passionately yet gently at the same time. It was their first kiss and it was far better than what he had imagined. His feelings were poured into it. All of it, so that she would not have to wonder if his feelings for her were pure. He felt her hands in his hair and moaned at her soft touch upon his scalp. One of his arms moved around her waist while the other stayed near her hair, brushing his gloved hand at the back of her neck.

Marian needed to stop the kiss because if she didn't, she would lose all sense. She pulled away to break the kiss but Guy followed after her. "Guy, we need - " How could she talk when he was - "Guy, please, we need to - Guy - Guy!" She finally gave him a hard shove. It managed to do the trick, but his grip on her was strong. That didn't bother her, but the way he was kissing her... 

She noticed too that the two of them were breathing hard. Marian could feel each breath he took since her hands were on the upper part of his chest since she had shoved him away. But what bothered her more was the thudding of her heart. It still would not calm down! She had to ignore it as she looked up from Guy's neck to his face. Marian wished she hadn't since the way he was looking at her now.. His eyes were completely unguarded while his bangs had fallen down near his eyes in an unruly mess. She soon noticed it was her hands doing!

"Marian...," he whispered roughly.

What was she going to say again?

"You have not answered my question pertaining to us," he continued as he tilted his head a little as he moved it down.

"...What question? I'm afraid I don't remember." It was true too. She didn't even know what she was going to say!

He stared at her before a smug grin once more crept up on his lips. "I'm pleased to see that my feelings have affected you during our kiss."

Marian swallowed as she turned her head away, but a soft guidance of his gloved fingers turned her attention back to him.

"You really do like to stall." The feel of his gloved fingers caressing up and down her cheek was distracting. However, she wasn't easily won over by a mere kiss, despite how...strong it was. That was exactly why she pulled back and was surprised that Guy allowed her. He had teased her! She glared at him when she heard him chuckle at her realization.

"Brute," she muttered without thinking. He was definitely not one and she couldn't help but laugh at herself mentally, but a smile did appear onto her mouth.

"I must be going. However, I need to know if I can trust you this time around, Marian. I want the truth. No lies nor betrayal."

"Can I trust you as well to kill the sheriff?"

"Believe me, Marian, that is second to what I want more than anything."

Marian blinked and looked at him curiously. "Second?"

Guy swallowed, unsure if he should tell her. But, if he didn't say it, he would miss the chance to be with her. "What I want...more than anything, Marian, is for you to be...my wife."

"But the lands of Locks - "

"I don't care," he interrupted. He was now completely invulnerable to her. "I don't want lands or a title or even money, Marian. To have you as my wife is enough."

"You would be poor."

"Yes."

"No title and no land."

"Yes," Guy whispered softly. "Surely you know my feelings to you?"

"Before you wanted me hanged."

" _I_ did not. The law, however, does."

"And you're willing to go against it?" Marian could tell he was getting frustrated but it was her only way to point out what he was really saying to himself.

"Yes, Marian. I'm willing to go against the law."

"You do realize what you're saying, Guy? After this, you'll become an outlaw."

"Not if they find out who killed the sheriff."

"But what if you do become an outlaw?"

"Marian, I do not care of any rank besides being a husband. To you, and to you alone."

This was too much now for Marian. She needed time to think. Guy wanted to be with her no matter what would happen and the way he was looking at her was destroying her defenses. She did love Robin, but... 

But? Where had that come from?

"Look at me, Marian."

No, she would be gone. Far gone.

"Marian." He guided her face that had turned away as she was in thoughts to him but her eyes steered clear from him. "Marian, please."

He...was begging! Him, of all people, was - Oh... the way he was looking at her made her so shy that she looked down, her cheeks heating up. She really was a maiden and he had been holding back whenever he looked at her until that second. "That...is not fair, Sir Guy." Robin had never, ever, looked at her that way. Not once.

"There is no questions now of how I feel about you, Marian," he whispered to her, his mouth close to her eyes. He gave her forehead a soft kiss before taking her in his arms again to embrace her. The leather jacket he wore was cold against her still heated cheeks from what she had seen. She hardly blushed. And even though she blushed at Robin a couple of times, it was only to his words. Never did he cause her to blush by a single gaze. Sure, a wink maybe, but never what Guy had done.

Needing time to think still over her emotions, silly heart of hers was beating fast again, she pulled free. "I will go and find Robin and his friends to help." She saw Guy's jaw clench at the mention of Robin's name. "Would you rather find hired help?" A look from him then told her that he did not appreciate her teasing right now. 

"I will come with you."

"No, I...don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"As you said, you two are enemies. You two will face each other off and waste valuable time."

She did make a point. Guy let out a sigh before nodding at her. "Very well. I will be heading to Nottingham. Have one of them inform me of a plan somehow."

"Of course." She followed him out of her room and downstairs. Edward was there looking at them worriedly since he hadn't heard a word. 

"I apologize for the way I acted," said Guy as he paused near the doorway. He managed to shock Marian and her father. 

"Nothing fatal, Sir Guy," informed Edward before glancing at Marian. "Where are you two going?"

"I am seeing Sir Guy out," explained Marian and was thankful Guy opened the door for the two of them to walk out. He walked over to his grazing horse and Marian couldn't help but notice how well-bred the black steed was. Strong body with matching legs and neck. A slightly pronounced head. Clearly a horse that could endure a long run. And the way Guy pulled himself up into the saddle - Marian smiled at him as he put his hand up in farewell before grabbing the reins and turned the horse around to gallop away.

Without a moment to lose, she went to her own horse and prepared it for her to ride upon with a saddle and reins before leading it out. She mounted quickly, knowing her father would see her, and pushed the white steed onward toward the forest.

It took a while to find Robin and his friends and she wasn't sure if they would go with it or not. Her helping Guy as The Night Watchman was out of the question since she would be caught too easily. And if she were to be found out...

"Ah, Marian, so glad of you to join us, my lady." 

Marian watched him bow mockingly at her as she stayed on the saddle. "I have news and it is urgent. You must listen."

"I bet you a hundred pounds it revolves around Nottingham."

"You don't even have that much, Much," pointed out Allan. The entire gang, except Djaq, laughed.

"I do too!"

"You do not," teased Robin.

"Will all of you please listen?" Marian said loudly as she dismounted and led her horse to their camp.

"I'm listening," said Will.

"Me too," followed Djaq.

"Let's have it," said Robin as he tore off a piece of cooked rabbit he held in his hands. 

Marian rolled her eyes at him. "Before I begin, I want no interruptions at all. Not a single one until I am done."

Everyone looked at Much, who stopped mid eating and was puzzled. "What? What did I do?"

"You hear that?" asked Allan. "Keep your mouth closed while this lady speaks."

"I have!"

"When she explains why she is here, Much," chuckled Robin before giving a wink at Marian. "Do continue, my lady."

Marian shifted her gaze away to gather her thoughts before glancing back at them. "There is a plan to kill the sheriff." She paused to see their reactions and Much, thankfully, was eating too much to even speak. All of them were surprised with wide eyes. "The one who is going to kill the sheriff is Sir Guy, but he needs all of your help since he cannot do it alone."

Much choked on his food while Robin laughed. John and Allan joined in the laughing while Djaq and Will were silent. 

"Gisbourne?" Robin laughed hard. "Kill the sheriff? Needs our help?" He leaned back and laughed even harder.

Marian, however, was not amused. "This is the truth, Robin! I have spoken with Sir Guy and he has admitted that he wanted to do it in the past but he could not since he needed help."

"A man who knows his own weaknesses is a wise man," commented Will.

"What else did you two speak about, eh Marian?" asked Robin still chuckling softly.

"He knows what I have done and has...forgiven me.."

Robin's amusement died quickly. "You didn't find the necklace I put on the window?" By the look of Marian's face, he raked his hair with his hand. "And he didn't even arrest you?"

Marian gestured to herself. "As you see."

"We must go help him," Djaq said standing up. "Even to what he has done, he has finally seen reason."

"He wants one of you to go to him to tell him the plan. I cannot go since the sheriff will be expecting me arrested."

"See? I told you," said Much. "Nottingham once again."

"I just want to know one thing Marian," said Robin as he sat down the rabbit near the fire and walked up to her. "Can we trust Gisbourne to follow through?"

"You have my word, and his, that he will when he receives the help since the people of Nottingham need to get out of the castle."

Robin sighed before putting his hands on his hips, looking down in thought and to come up with a plan at the same time. "I have an idea, but when we go and find out he doesn't want to go through with it, we're leaving."

"Robin. He is going to go through with it."

"He has lied before."

"All because of the sheriff, Robin. He went against the law to arrest me for my betrayal."

At that, Robin whipped his head to her. "He went again the law? Gisbourne?"

Marian wanted to strangle Robin. "Yes."

Robin was silent for a while. Gisbourne had went against the law. Knowing the man was the sheriff's right hand, and the Master of Arms, Robin knew that this was no game. It was real. "Men, get ready! We have someone who needs our help!"

Marian rolled her eyes while smiling before mounting on her horse. "I will be going back to my father since I cannot go."

"John," Robin said looking at the elder of them all.

"You don't need to tell me twice," replied John as he stood up with his slender stick in hand.

Robin nodded at him with a smile as he walked up to his horse and mounted quickly. Much and Allan went on their own horses while Djaq and Will shared one. 

"Let's go!" called out Robin before leading the group away from camp. Marian went the other way with John following behind with the extra horse.

\----------

Guy arrived at Nottingham. During the whole way back, he couldn't stop thinking if this will go well or bad. But most of all, he couldn't stop thinking of Marian. She had responded to his kiss and the way he had looked at her. Unlike men who looked at women lecherously, he had looked at her with a heated gaze of passion. And in doing so had caused her to look down shyly and blush. 

As he handed the stablehand his horse, he headed straight up the stairs to the sheriff's room and knocked. 

"Gisbourne?! It's about time!"

He took that at his permission to enter and closed the door before walking up to him. As he walked, his clothing clinked and squeaked and he immediately put an angered mask on.

The sheriff looked up and when he saw Guy's face, he felt a little frightened and covered it up with a laugh. "Did you make her pay?"

"More ways than one," responded Guy coldly as he leaned on the table.

"I heard no screaming outside," singsonged the sheriff.

"I gagged her," Guy replied with a dark smirk. "Her shouting were hurting my ears after dragging her the entire way here."

The sheriff tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow, wondering if he heard right. "Dragging?"

"I used a rope."

The sheriff laughed and clapped his hands. "Very good, very good! You see?" He pointed at Gisbourne. "After all of her disobedience of talking in court with a strong voice and you made her so humiliated!" He let out an insane giggle as he fell back against his large chair, his work entirely forgotten.

"She is to be hanged tomorrow morning."

"Yes, yes! Isn't revenge so very amusing! To be hung like a peasant!" The sheriff guffawed as he clapped his hands once more.

"Indeed." Guy gripped the edge of the table hard with his gloved hands. 

At the tone of Guy's voice, the sheriff got up and walked up to him. "Tsk, tsk, Gisbourne. Do lighten up. Tomorrow is going to be the biggest entertainment yet! Too bad I can't go down and have some amusement with that leper." The sheriff looked over at the documents and glared at them. "I need to finish these else Prince John will not be happy," he said as he jogged around the table and sat down on the chair.

The door behind Guy opened and he and the sheriff looked to see who it was. "Sir, there are new recruits waiting for you," said the guard to Guy.

Guy pushed off the table and walked toward the guard, not even glancing back at the sheriff since he was still giggling over the news of Marian. 

As the door shut, the sheriff giggled loudly before leaning back again to laugh crazily. Oh the news of the woman Guy so loved that betrayed him was to be hanged was too funny!

\------

Guy followed the guard to the small arena of new recruits in the barracks. One of them winked at him, telling him that it was Robin. Stupid fool, but he and his outlaws did manage to get in. The one next to him leaned toward him to whisper. "We're all here," explained Allan. "Well, except for Marian since she went back to her father and John went with her to provide help. Djaq is outside in case anyone gets wounded."

With a nod, Guy surveyed the other recruits. "All of you will show me your skill with the sword and dagger," Guy said with authority as he signaled to one of his real guardsman to hand out the weapons. When they were all given weapons, he continued on with instruction. "You are not to strike each other down. You are to attack and defend yourself. Those who show greater skill will be recruited entirely. Those who do not, will leave."

"Master, I don't think this is a good idea for me," whispered Much.

"You'll be fine."

"What are you all waiting for?" barked out Guy. "I said show me your skills!"

As the men fought each other, Guy walked around them, taking note of their fighting style. It was not too hard to figure out which one was Robin since he was flashy with his sword fighting even if his forte was with a bow. After several more minutes, Guy had had enough, especially when one of the real recruitment was getting angry and reckless.

"No more," he commanded and when one of the men didn't stop, he took out his own sword from his sheath and knocked the man down. "Do well to follow my command," he said harshly as he kept the sword out. It gleamed in the sunlight as he walked back to the front. "On second thought, leave. I will have no one who is deaf to an order of mine."

The man grumbled before giving a threatening look at Guy as he went to pass him out the arena. Not liking his attitude, Guy smacked the hilt of his sword into the man's back. He went down from the attack, coughing and yelling in pain. The dent on his armor, while it wasn't very deep, showed that Guy didn't hold back.

"Learn to take a dismissal without behaving like a child," Guy said to the man, who was getting up from the ground. He soon stumbled away while trying to soothe the wound but it ended up being a comedic scene instead. 

"As for the rest of you, you have shown fine swordsmanship, though I do wish to see more use of the dagger when being attacked too close." He signaled to another guardsman of his as he walked to the far end of the group. The first three men were assigned patrol duties while Robin and his gang of outlaws to be stationed in Nottingham.

As Guy and Allan went in the castle, Allan did his best to explain the plan. They had, instead of their original plan, hired someone, who was dressed as a guardsman as well, act as the killer. "We of course made sure he had skill with Robin testing him. Robin promised him work at Locksley."

Guy looked at Allan sharply as he stopped walking down the corridor.

"He wouldn't bloody well take the job unless something was in it for him," Allan added quickly. His answer was met by Guy's leave with a series of clicks and he went to catch up with him.

"Fine. Tell me the rest quickly."

Allan did as commanded and managed to say it all before the other guardsman up ahead heard him. Guy barked an order at him to go to the barracks. With a salute and a "yes sir!", Allan took his leave. 

Guy entered in the sheriff's room, relieved to see that he was still at his desk working. His mask slipped on again and all he had to do was focus on Marian's betrayal and lies. He still had doubts with her but so far, she had kept her word.

"Ah, good. I needed some amusement since these documents are soooo boring," whined the sheriff. An idea came to the insane man and he shot his head up. "Ideaaaaaaa, let's go have some fun with sweet ol' to-be-hanged, Marian." He cackled as he set down the quill and got up from his chair. He looked at Guy to see his reaction but Guy merely looked at him angrily as he entered. "Bah, no fun at all you are Gisbourne."

As the door pulled open, the sheriff had no time to respond to a sword impaling his chest. The sheriff cried out in agony as the sickening sound of skin and blood filled the air. Guy was also surprised since he had heard the man was waiting, but it seemed that the real plan was that the man was one of the guards near the door and next to him was one of Robin's men. Such clever outlaws they were. 

"Gisbourne, get me to the phys - alck!" The hired killer twisted the sword in his chest before stabbing a dagger into his throat. "You...." The sheriff coughed and tried to breathe as Gisbourne attacked the killer with his sword, slashing his arm fatally.

The sheriff was dead on the floor of Nottingham Castle, his blood pooling on the stone, contrasting it against it.

"Guards, seize the killer of the sheriff!" called out Gisbourne as the attacker fled finally. Robin's outlaw member had helped attack as well and followed Guy as they ran after the hired killer. Just as promised, the hired help was quick, but he did trail blood from his arm. Guy went straight to the stables and went on one of the horses that were already prepared to ride and urged the horse to go after them. People dived away from him as he followed the killer. The entire place was going ballistic.

While Guy went after the hired help into the forest, Robin and his gang helped evacuate the people. It wasn't until lunch time that Guy came back, having a wound on his chin and right arm since he had to fight against the hired killer unless some of his guards followed him. Thankfully, none did in the end, but he did gain wounds. Nothing fatal though yet the one on his chin did sting.

He saw Robin, still in a disguise, signal to him on the other side of the forest and Guy urged his steed toward Robin's. When he got closer, he made his horse parallel to Robin's. "Is everyone out of Nottingham?"

"Wasn't really hard. Some of your guardsman high tailed out of there once they found out the sheriff is dead."

"I need three of you to come with me when I go to inform Prince John of the sheriff's death since he is expected to see me if anything goes wrong in Nottingham," pointed out Guy as he gripped the reins tight. "He will put two and two together if I do not go."

"I'll go with you," offered Allan.

"I would rather stay here," said Much.

"Yes, you should," pointed out Allan. "You'll break and tell everything that happened."

"Well it's not my fault that I am truthful."

Robin chuckled before turning to Guy. "So, did you like our little plan?"

"You did not think I would follow through with it?" asked Guy with a sneer.

Robin lifted a brow. "Were you going to do it?"

"Yes."

"Next time be quicker," replied Robin with a grin. Guy punched Robin in the face, causing Robin to almost fall off his mount. His outlaw friends didn't laugh but Much did cry out "Master!"

"Next time think to who you are talking to, _guardsman_." Without letting Robin Hood respond, Guy moved his horse to the direction of where Prince John was staying and rode on.

"You really need to stop goading him," advised Allan.

"I'm going after him. Who knows what he'll do," said Robin as he took after him.

Allan followed after Robin since he needed to be sure Robin didn't say anything stupid, or did anything for that matter, to mess up Guy's plan. 

"Am I going to be left here all alone?" asked Much as he dismounted.

"I better go in case something happens," said Djaq while she mounted on top of Much's horse and went after the others.

"We should go to Marian's," said Will.

"I have no horse," complained Much.

Will just stared at him. Much frowned, but finally mounted behind Will anyway and complained about everything that happened so far all the way to Knighton.

\-----------

The castle that Prince John was staying at was so huge that it made Robin feel a little uneasy before pushing the feeling away. Djaq decided to stay in the forest while Guy, Robin, and Allan continued forward. At the gate, the three of them were allowed entry without stopping.

When they came near the entrance of the castle, they dismounted and walked up the large stairway that guided them inside the castle. Guy led them to the room before telling them to stand outside since there hadn't been enough guards to be stationed outside the Prince John's doors.

He knocked on the door and when he was given permission to enter, he opened it. 

"Gisbourne, I trust new recruits are on the way soon?" asked the Prince.

"Yes, your majesty," replied Guy as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the center. His mask was already in place but instead of anger like it been with the now dead sheriff, it was calm. "Nottingham's sheriff has been murdered moments ago and we will need a new one to oversee the collections of tax."

"Ah, he finally got murdered?" asked the Prince without looking up from his paperwork. "Stupid fool had it coming to him." He waited for a reply from Guy but received none. "I'm surprised that you are not saddened by his death." Again, Guy was silent, not taking the bait as usual. Prince John put the quill back in the ink pot before leaning back his chair and finally looked at Guy. "I am not saddened either. His sadistic nature was very unpleasant to deal with." A wry grin appeared on the his face as he tapped his chin in thought. "As for a new sheriff in Nottingham, I believe I have stated that I will tear down the entire castle if he is dead. However, since that was before I knew of his...true and disgusting colors, I will reinstate another." The Prince paused as he put his hands together in thought. "In fact, how would you like to be the new sheriff?"

"I would rather be the Master of Arms."

"Yes...you are quite skilled with the weaponry. Hmmm." He waved his hand at Guy as he looked down at his paperwork. "No matter, I will find someone capable of the job. Be off with you."

Guy bowed before turning on his heel to walk out of the room and spoke without a word to Robin and Allan as they headed down the hallway. He didn't need to since he had seen them move back to their positions on the sides of the door. As the three of them went to the stables and received their mounts, they headed back into the forest and Allan breathed out in relief but didn't say a word. Djaq joined them later on, the four of them now traveling back to Knighton since Robin pointed out that Much and Will would have mostly likely gone to Knighton, just in case any trouble were to fall upon there.

It took them until supper time to arrive and thankfully there was no one to see them arrive. When they all dismounted and walked inside, they were met with an empty house. Guy went cold with dread and immediately searched upstairs. Alas, there was no one up there either. The others went outside to look for clues but were met with none. 

"What are we to do?" asked Djaq. "They could have been captured."

"Or they could have gone somewhere, just in case the plan backfired," pointed out Allan. When everyone turned to him, he put up his hands in defense. "Our plans _have_ gone wrong, you know."

"Split up," ordered Guy as he went to his horse and mounted it. With a snap of his reins and a hard squeeze on the horse's sides, he rode off in a gallop.

"It's going to be dark soon, there's no way we can - " Allan stopped talking as he watched Robin and Djaq mount their horses too. "Oh come on!"

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you Allan?" teased Robin with a grin.

"It's not the dark that I am afraid of."

Robin chuckled while shaking his head and let out a "ha!", sending the horse underneath him into a gallop towards a different direction that Guy took. Djaq followed after him, leaving Allan alone with his horse.

Shaking his head, he looked over at his steed. "We'll just stay here in case someone comes back."

Meanwhile, Guy headed towards some of the villages that were located nearby, but the others were nowhere to be found. After the fifth one of no luck, he started to get frustrated and worried, especially for Marian. He knew she had taken lessons from her father to defend herself, having seen her practice on accident, and she was also with the others, he did still worry about her person.

It wasn't until night time that he had come upon a camp. There were lit posts and some cloth acting as tents. Guy slowed the stallion down to a trot so that he could see if the camp consisted of those he was searching for. The camp seemed to be bigger up close but Guy was still cautious.

"Sir Guy!"

Thankfully, his horse did not spook, but Guy did a little before whipping his head towards the voice that came to his far left. He saw someone running up to him and he gripped the reins out of habit. 

"Sir Guy," breathed out the person as they caught their breath as they got closer. "I am sorry we -" Wait, he knew that voice!

"...Marian?" He dismounted and went to her as his stallion bent down to graze to gather some energy. 

"Come," beckoned Marian and led him to the camp. Guy didn't bother to guide his horse with him since he followed them after a sharp whistle was given. He could not stop watching her as they walked through the wild grass towards the camp that was surrounded by wood. She had come to greet him. It wasn't exactly what he pictured when they were wed but honestly, he didn't care. The fact that it happened caused him to be quite happy.

"The sheriff is dead now, Marian," Guy told her finally.

She turned to him shock, her expression easy seen now thanks to the fire posts. She did not expect the subject to be brought up immediately.

"I did not kill him since Robin Hood and his band of outlaws had hired someone to do it." He still found it insulting that they thought he would not do his part. 

"I know that you would have done it anyway, Guy. You are not a bad man. You were trapped with that vile sheriff's command."

"Let me hold you," Guy said softly as he went closer to her, finding it unbearable to not embrace her after all that had happened recently.

Marian's eyes went to his lips before glancing back up at his eyes quickly. She noticed the grin he was sporting, telling her that he had seen her slight eye shift to his mouth. He was very cunning and observant. "I'm sure you're hungry after today's work," she finally said before stepping away to lead toward a bigger tent that he had seen earlier while studying the camp grounds from afar.

Guy sighed in defeat and frustration before following her. The aroma of freshly baked food made him realize how hungry and exhausted he was. As the cook served them, Guy tried to keep his eyes from closing from a long day. He didn't really care which table he sat down since he just wanted to eat and get rid of the headache he suddenly had. His tastebuds tingled at the delicious meat mixed in vegetables with some corn. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with a napkin he had somehow picked up while following Marian earlier. 

Not bothering with the plate, he went to take a goblet that was set out and put his head back as he drank all of it.

Marian, who had been watching him while helping the cook, smiled as she watched him greedily drink down two more goblets. She went up to him as he finished another, and when he saw her as he put the goblet back down, a smile was once again on her mouth in greeting.

Guy wiped his mouth with his gloved hands, feeling the cool material brush against his skin that was now warming up. He moved his gaze to the cook and gave them a compliment before turning his attention back to Marian as he put his hand back down to his side. "Marian, a word in private, if you will?"

"Of course." She led him away from the tent, away from prying ears near the arena that horses were being kept in. Marian had no idea what to speak of but being near the horses gave her a sense of comfort. She knew that Guy would not do something terrible to her yet she still felt uneasy around him and aloof to him. Marian did not wish to be like that anymore to him but, just some part of her enjoyed putting their conversations on different subjects. "I am sorry we did not send word where we were going," she started to break the silence as she turned to him. "But we had to move unless something went wrong."

Guy gave her a nod. "Yes. I was quite...worried where you had gone." He stepped toward her some more and Marian had to shift her eyes up to keep eye contact with him. "I had thought... I had thought that I lost you."

When had he gotten so close to her? Marian felt his right hand slide up her left arm, causing her to look down at the tender touch. Her breath caught a little while her heart started to beat a little faster. She shivered slightly and Guy didn't take notice since he was watching her as he leaned his head down closer to hers. She felt his other hand slid on her waist but he didn't pull her to him. 

"Marian." His voice was gentle, almost like a whisper, but it was also rough in that deep tone of his. It was like the time back at her home, in her room, after she had told him the truth. It had hurt him, she knew, but his love for her was - 

_Oh...God._ Marian looked up at him and felt her nose brush against his, surprising the two of them at once. It was a very sensitive area and to have it brushed... She could smell the rich, sweet wine on his breath and when she looked into his eyes, the dim light nearby showed her the same look he was giving her. "Guy... This is not what I - "

"Marian." 

She realized that she didn't title his name! "Sir Guy, I - "

"There you are Robin!"

The two of them froze from the shout from afar. Guilt knotted in her stomach but even if she did tear her gaze away from Guy, she pulled him with her into the shadows. She had no idea what had possessed her and she could tell that Guy was surprised since he didn't do anything for several seconds.

She tried to listen to the voices, but it was no use since they were speaking too softly. Well, unless you counted Much. She started to realize that Guy was nuzzling her neck and left cheek. The stubble he had scratched her skin a little, causing her to jerk her head away. "Sir Guy, please stop. You wished to talk to me privately and - " Marian noticed someone come near the gate of the horse pen so she pulled Guy with her deeper into the shadows. In doing so, she had crowded herself against the wooden fence made out of fallen trees with Guy being in front of her. She swallowed softly, finally noticing the situation she had just dragged the two of them in.

Thankfully, Guy did not take the chance to start kissing her. Instead, he listened to the nearby voices as they led two horses into the pen. They chatted a little before closing the gate and headed back to the main area of the camp.

Marian brushed passed him but Guy stopped her gently. "Sir Guy, I must be heading back to my - "

"Why must you reject me, Marian? Even now?"

His question felt like a heavy cart, causing her to stop mid-step and quickly turn to face him. As she did so, some of her skirt caught with her boot and she teetered a little. She immediately corrected her balance but did feel the helping hands on her arms. Why must he be so - so - so kind! He hadn't even laughed, unlike Robin who would have chuckled at her but no, Guy had to be - Marian sighed, pushing away such thoughts.

"Are you all right?"

She gave him a nod, not trusting herself to speak. 

"Marian...." He pulled her to him slowly. "...Please. I need to know if we have a chance together."

She could smell the wine, leather, and wildlife on him as she was pulled fully against him. Her body meshed with his easily. His was so much taller than Robin's. Far more stronger and broader. It was purely a man's body. And in the shadows, where no one could see them, Marian felt herself respond without even a thought: Her hands were exploring his chest, waist, and back without permission from her brain. The muscles underneath the leather moved while she heard Guy let out a sound that told her that he was enjoying it. 

Marian went up on her tiptoes to run her hands through his hair, her hands brushing against his neck and leather collar on the way. Guy breathed out heavily, shaking a little at her touch. He gripped her fully against him now, his arms around her waist and part of her back. 

His breath was hot on her as he leaned down to kiss her jawline, gradually going down to her neck. The action caused her to shiver a little since she could feel the hot breath on her skin as he kept moving his mouth. And just when she thought he was staying there, he finally took her lips with his own and she felt herself falling into a never-ending hole. 

As before, the kiss was passionate and tender, with a graze of a his stubble upon her chin. Her hands shifted up on the top of his hair, disheveling it even further. She kissed him back and each time he responded, the kiss became deeper. The two of them were pulled into the abyss of passion, the darkness of it granting them shelter from reality. They breathed and moved together as if they were one. Marian gripped his hair tight as she nicked a part of his lip with her teeth, causing him to groan. 

Time seemed to freeze as they continued and when they finally pulled apart, both of them were panting. Guy's hair was completely disheveled while Marian's lips were puffy and red. Her chose rose and fell against his as they breathed for air. 

"Oh Marian." Guy felt happy throughout his entire being, radiating with the light she provided to him. 

When he moved his head down to kiss her again, she didn't reject him. She stared into his eyes as she continued to catch her breath. Her eyes half-closed as his mouth got closer before pulling his head down to initiate the kiss this time herself. The two of them moaned at the contact. 

It didn't last very long since they heard someone's whistling getting louder. 

They pulled apart abruptly, both saddened that they had to stop. Marian moved her hand into Guy's slowly, testing to see what it would be like, and when his large hand closed around hers gently, she smiled. When she looked up, she could partly see the smile he was giving her too before lifting it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. His stubble brushed harshly on her skin but it didn't bother her. What did bother her was the tender, loving action he just did to her. Marian shifted her eyes away, nervous and shy at the same time before slowly looking back at him.

"I love you," whispered Guy.

Marian didn't need to hear the words since she knew. She would have to be a complete and utter fool not to. He truly loved her. He didn't care for her status and he forgave her, no matter what she had done to help Robin. There was only one more truth to tell him and she wondered if she should tell him. 

Wanting to have no more situations like the one she had in her room where he looked so hurt, Marian reached down with her free hand and unwrapped the cloth that acted as bandages. She waited for the patrol to move away before speaking. "Remember when I said I cut myself with the knife?" The wraps fell free from her arm and she took his glove off to guide his bare hand over the wound, allowing him to feel it. "I... I am The Night Watchman." 

Guy sucked in a breath of surprise and anger. Anger towards himself that he almost killed her and towards her at the same time. "I could have killed you, Marian."

"But you did not kill me."

"I could have!" Guy said with a wavering voice as he latched her shoulders. "I could have killed you and I would have never forgiven myself!" 

Marian felt him grip her shoulders tightly, hearing how much he meant it. Of course he meant it. She just...could not let this continue. Yet, she wanted it to. No one, besides her father, had so much emotion like this. Even when Robin found out accidentally, he had tried to stop her but to no avail. He hadn't gripped her tight like Guy was doing now as if testing to see if she was real.

"Does _Robin_ know?" Marian almost winced from his tone.

"He does. Only because he found out about it."

"Why wait till now to tell me?"

"Because I still did not know if I could trust you. You wanted to find The Night Watchman and kill them. And I am not going to stop being The Night Watchman since I have been helping the people three years before Robin."

"Marian - "

"It's part of me. Part of who I am. And if you cannot accept it, then there will be no chance of us being togeth - "

"And if I do accept it?" he asked softly as he ran a hand softly through her hair.

It was then she realized what she had said. Once again, she had given him hope. But was it false hope? The more she thought, and compared, Robin and Guy, the more she realized she - Oh, but she knew Robin far more and hardly knew Guy, but that didn't mean she couldn't give him a chance. And, he wasn't going to stop her from being The Night Watchman! 

She knew now. She knew who she should be with. Even if there was only a part of her that cared about Guy, the approval of her other identity made it grow. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Guy was accepting all of her. He loved her for _her_.

"Then I...am willing to be with you," she breathed out. Before she could say anything else, Guy embraced her so tightly. Marian could feel it, his joy of her words of acceptance. Her arms felt like lead as she reached them up to hug him back, and when she did, they felt so light. 

Guy had never felt such joy in his life. Not once. Nothing compared to this very moment he was having. And nothing would ruin it, not even that Robin Hood. With strong arms, he picked her up and kissed her square on the mouth. He could feel her move against him, her hands running once again through his hair that definitely needed grooming after this. There was no need for words for the two of them. They understood each other right now by actions.

\-----

"So, where is Gisbourne?" asked Robin as he looked around.

"He must still be looking for Marian," replied Djaq. "He had looked so worried about her when he was searching the house."

Robin chuckled. "I would have loved to see that." At the looks of others, he narrowed his eyes at them, wondering why they were looking at him like that. "What?"

"You really are like a child," noted John as he bit off a big chunk of meat.

"Oh please, this is Gisbourne we're talking about here."

"The same one that helped us get in, allowed the sheriff to die, and is now searching still for Marian while you're eating," said John as he got up from the table angry.

"It's dark out."

"Really?" John pointed to one of the posts. "We have ways to see."

"Going into the forest with a torch is - "

"Something that you would not do for the woman you love," interrupted John and walked away, leaving the group alone while he limped back to his tent.

Robin stared after him while the others ate in silence. He bit off another piece of meat before looking away, seeing the edge of the forest. If Gisbourne was out there searching for Marian, then...did that mean she had gone into the forest to find something? Robin got up from the table and raced to the horse pen, taking out a random horse, and readied it for a ride. After he mounted, he went to pull up one of the lit posts nearby that was small enough to carry. With a loud "ha!", horse and rider were off, jumping over the fence and went into the forest.

"The jump Master did really was not necessary," muttered Much as he bit into a leg.

\-----

Marian and Guy had frozen against each other when they heard someone come near the horse pen once more. She had caught sight of who it was and oddly didn't want to tear herself away from Guy. In fact, she moved to the left, pulling Guy with her so that he would shield her. She watched Robin making his horse jump over the fence when there was a clear opening to exit. He really was a show off, just as he was when he was a boy. And, as a girl, she had no thoughts against it. Now, she did. To do such reckless and redundant actions... 

"Still have feelings for him?" asked Guy as he held her to him, his arms fastened around her waist while he nuzzled her right cheek.

"Guy, I have already chosen. It is you who I wish to be with. I have seen his true behavior, still acting like a boy needing to show off and relishing glory. He wants to be loved by all."

"Mostly you."

"But not _just_ me the most. He's childish, reckless, and does not accept me being as The Night Watchman - I just cannot stand it. I was betrothed to him once, but I was just a girl, too blind of who he was. Much has even told me of him kissing another woman on the way home from the Holy Land. I...I do not see myself with him. I've found my feelings for him to shift as well. To that of a brother." She moved her hands slowly up Guy, trying to find his face to hold his cheeks. "I am sorry that I was aloof to you all this time and you are right, I should let kindness - mph." Marian was so thankful he had kissed her because she found herself to be rambling on and on. She arched a little against him, pushing her head forward as she kissed him without pulling back. Her feelings weren't as strong as his, but in time, they could be.

Guy pulled away, knowing that he had to escort her back to her father or that man would go in a panic wondering where Marian had gone off to. "Allow me to escort you, my lady," he said to her with a grin as he offered his arm to her.

Marian smiled, despite not seeing his grin, and took his arm. "Thank you, Sir Guy." 

When the two of them walked into the light, they saw how disheveled their appearances were and quickly adjusted it. Guy helped with her hair with his bare hand before putting back his glove on. Marian had to help a little too, making sure his hair wasn't so messy as usual before they went together to her father's tent.

Thankfully, they didn't run into Robin's friends since they were on the opposite side of camp. But her father sure was shocked when he heard of the news.

"Marian, are you...sure?" Edward went up to her to see if she had been bewitched, taking her shoulders softly and stared her into her eyes. "Before you did not want him to be your husband."

Guy grinned and chuckled softly as he waited near the entrance.

"That was before, father, that I saw that he is a decent man. I already told you earlier of the sheriff."

"I know that he can provide for you, but you do not have to do marry him to keep the land and the title - "

"Father, I don't want a title or land."

"Does he know of your....other identity?" 

"Yes, father," she replied happily. "And he knows that he cannot stop it."

"Then...do you love him?"

Marian smiled slowly at her father. "A little. Even a little spark can lead to a fire." She had remembered she compared the situation in her room as dangerous fire. But now, it was a different sort of fire.

Edward looked at Guy, noticing how Guy was looking at his daughter after hearing those words. Before, he had been suspicious of Guy's attention on Marian, finding that he wanted Knighton and the title it bestowed upon him. Now that had been shoved away with the truth seen before him: Guy truly loved her, his little Marian who was now grown up. He had known of her and Robin but this...this was greater.

"Then you two have my blessing." It was, once again, a rare moment to be hugged by Marian of his approval. He knew that he made the right decision, just as he accepted her being The Night Watchman. As he hugged her back, he saw Guy smiling. It wasn't a dark one, or a smirk, that he usually saw on the man. It was a genuine smile that could not be faked and to see it on Guy was surprising.

As father and daughter pulled away, Guy shifted his gaze over to Edward, his smile vanishing but his eyes weren't guarded as they usually were. He soon took his leave, explaining that he needed to send over guardsmen in the morning to Prince John's location. 

Just as he was halfway back to Nottingham, carrying a torch of his own carefully, he saw Robin coming up fast. Despite not wanting a confrontation, and he did wish to provoke him about his marriage to Marian, Guy needed to get back to Nottingham immediately. 

Robin urged his horse faster and when he saw that the light he saw from afar was from Gisbourne he slowed his horse to a canter. But before he could shout out at the man, the Master of Arms went past him without even giving him notice. It was as if Gisbourne didn't even see him! More importantly, Gisbourne had come from the direction of the camp and the man was forgotten from Robin's mind as he urged his horse into action. 

Meanwhile, Edward was watching Marian with a keen eye. She was reading one of her books on a cushioned chair nearby that they had brought here. Marian seemed...content, and let out a small chuckle from time to time as she read the words on the pages. She always seemed to be pulled into the stories and would usually need a louder voice or strong shake to break the trance the books had on her.

It wasn't until he took a bath to tell her good night and headed to bed behind a long cloth that acted as a divider when Robin Hood called out for Marian after putting his horse away. Edward was a heavy sleeper and Marian was too drowned into her book, so the two of them couldn't hear them, but the other occupants did and told him to either "shut yer mouth" or "quiet!" 

Robin, of course, did not listen and continued to call out for her. When he got near the tent, Marian finally blinked out of trance. She put a piece of paper that stuck out of the book at the top to hold her place before setting it down and quickly stood up and walked to the front of the tent. She and Robin walked into each other, causing the two of them to jump back a little. 

"Marian, there you - "

"What are you doing calling out my name louder than a bear?" Marian asked quickly with a sharp whisper.

"I was searching the entire forest for you and then I saw Gisbourne - " Robin stopped talking and started to look over her. "He did not hurt you, did he?"

Marian slapped his hand away gently as he tried to turn her around. "I am perfectly well, thank you. And why are you acting like he was here just to harm me?"

"Because he was racing back to Nottingham - why was he anyway? Is he not free?"

Marian frowned. "No, he is not free. He is back there to send more guardsmen in the morning for Prince John."

Robin blinked before nodding. "Ah, right. I remember now that the Prince ordered him to do it when we went to the castle."

"Then please do not assume that he was here to harm me." Marian was wondering why he was acting so...well, like this. "You look uneasy."

"I don't know, I just... It seems like the worst is not over yet. The new sheriff could be far worse, King Richard may not be back, and Prince John will continue sucking this country dry till everyone is poor."

Marian shifted her eyes away. "I must retire now for the evening."

"Must you?" asked Robin with a boyish grin, the one he knew that affected her. Only, it didn't. At least, not as much as it used to. 

"I'm afraid I must," replied Marian and turned to go inside. She found herself being pulled to Robin and immediately jerked herself free. "I am not playing games with you, Robin." And with that, she went into her tent, leaving a dumbfounded, and rejected, Robin in her wake.


	2. Part II

In the morning, there was a meeting with Robin and his friends - along with those residing in the camp - if they should stay for now or go back to their homes. When Gisbourne arrived near noon time, Robin and his friends told him that the people would stay until they deemed it to be safe for everyone to go back home. Guy gave them his own news, having received a letter early this morning from Prince John that a new sheriff had been stationed and would arrive before lunch. 

"That was quick," commented Robin.

"There's more," continued Guy as he watched the others. "They expect to be greeted formally."

"Formally?" asked Robin. "Do they expect a crown to go with that?"

"I think we should do it and not anger this new sheriff, else they will get quite angry and the same things will start happening, just like they were before," said Much, without stopping in between for air.

"Then let's give them a formal greeting," announced Robin dramatically. As he and Much went to find some clothes, Guy made a bee line to Marian.

When he got near her, he put a hand on her back gently so that she would turn to him. As she did so, Guy brought up his gloved hand to her at eye level. There, between his fingers, was a ring crafted in beautiful colors that were not too bright or dark that was shaped into floral designs. She stared at it, at the simplicity of it and yet, it was still beautiful.

"If you will let me?" Guy asked in a whisper, pleased of her reaction that he gave her a small grin.

"Guy, you would have to announce it before you can put it on my finger."

"Is my betrothed worried about what others will say?"

"It's tradition." But she did want to put it on her finger.

"Let's make our own then."

Marian finally cracked a smile while letting out a little laugh. He was so persistent, but most of all, he loved her and wanted to show it. As he said, she did not care what others would say. She brought up her left hand to him so that he would slip it on. 

Rather than quickly, Guy slipped it on her ring finger gently while holding her gaze. He watched how her lips twitched before quirking up some more. When the ring was finally at the base of her finger, he moved his hand under hers to bring it to his mouth and kissed it first on her knuckles, and then on the ring. It was a very affectionate, especially out in the open, and Marian actually found her cheeks growing hot and look away once more.

"Until then," he said near her ear, causing her to feel a small shiver of excitement down her spine. He walked away to go back to mount onto his horse and rode off, but not after giving her a nod. Marian watched him until he disappeared out of sight before looking down at her ring. She realized that the band was pure black, but it felt smooth. It reminded her of how smooth Guy's leather was and the rich scent that wafted into her nose.

For once, Marian wanted to speed up time to get married.

\----------

Soon came the time to give the "formal" greeting of the new sheriff. It was a man who actually laughed at the entertainment provided and not lounge back in his chair all bored. Marian was sitting by Guy's side while Robin and his friends provided the entertainment with cloaks. It was a comedic routine involving some fire and the more they did it, the more the new sheriff guffawed.

"Splendid, splendid show!" He had said while clapping his shows. It was actual clapping, unlike the way the sheriff before him clapped. Still, Robin and the others were cautious, waiting each moment to see if he would reveal his true colors. As the entertainment came to a close, the sheriff clapped some more before standing up from his chair.

"Thank you for the performance," he announced. "I have heard of the old sheriff's ways that was stationed here before me. I am sure you all are worried about what I will do in the future. While Prince John orders for taxes to be paid, the penalty will not be death. Instead, it will be a month in the dungeon, and during that time, you will make up for it by doing work to pay for the taxes you owe. I have sworn myself to this station, but I have also sworn myself to God."

"A priest?" whispered Marian to Guy in question.

"A retired priest. Ironic, is it not?" he replied softly with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Marian shifted her gaze to the new sheriff. "He could be pretending to gain the favor of everyone."

"Marian, I have made sure by asking the churches he worked at. They did not quiver or react at all in fear while telling me that he is a caring, yet strict, man."

She stared at Guy, hoping he was right, and believing him too, before turning her attention back to the supposed retired priest. He seemed like a good man, which was so...different from the horrible man before that was stationed here in Nottingham. She looked back at Guy before looking ahead. Marian could feel him grasp her hand to offer her comfort. It was such a display of affection that she felt herself grow nervous. It was silly really how she reacted to him still. 

Thankfully, Robin and his friends were out of sight so that tables could be set up for the feast. Those who wanted to see the sheriff would be allowed to dine with him, no matter their rank. Still, everyone had their suspicions and yet, the man was kind to them. To all of them. His expression and the way he reacted was noted carefully and even then, not once did his so called "act" break.

Marian had overheard some conversations while she had to look at the people's expressions. So far, they seemed shocked and near the end of their conversations, they responded in glee. Some had even cried while gripping the sheriff's hands tight in gratefulness.

After the feast was done, the sheriff still stayed with the people before announcing that the market will be put back to business. He stated that a small amount of the money made from the shops would help go toward the taxes and not all of it. People cheered and gave him an applause.

"Now I must get to work else I will lose my job. Please do take care and remember, the Lord is watching you. Bless you all and take care." 

Guy, who was near Marian, gave her a kiss on her hand before leaving her side to escort the new sheriff to his study. Marian watched him leave, noticing for the first time how the leather was on his figure. Broad and tall. Completely masculine. She would not admit either that she had watched how the leather moved on his thighs. Tearing her gaze away from her fiance, she looked for her father who had come with her. She had seen him talking to the new sheriff earlier and found him speaking to Robin.

As she went over to them, she noticed that they were having a heated conversation. "Father, I will wait in the carriage," Marian said without realizing that said carriage belonged to Guy. It was too late since Robin walked up to her. "Marian, please tell me you have not believed a word said from that man."

Marian calmed herself, thinking that he was going to speak to her about Guy, before turning to him. "I was suspicious of him at first but as I watched him during lunch, his words are true. His punishment for those who cannot pay taxes are just."

"All of us do not know that for sure," pointed out Robin. "Not until the time comes."

"Perhaps so. There is nothing we can do besides wait."

Robin sighed, defeated. "Yes, you are right. Which is why some of my friends and I are going to stay here for the night." He looked at her sadly before looking around to pull her out of sight in a small place between buildings. "If the man is true to his word, I will be able to get back Locksley Manor. And when that time comes Marian, I wish to marry you when King Richard returns."

Marian blinked before filling a chill. It wasn't a literal chill, it was a chill in her soul. "Robin..."

"I know I have made you wait so long."

"Robin - "

"I had to wait until everything would be turned calm with King Richard back on the thrown."

"Robin, please let me speak."

"When have I ever stopped you?" teased Robin.

Marian shook her head with a small smile before looking at him seriously. "I have changed since then, from when we were young."

"I know, and you have grown beautifully," he said with a smile as he went closer to her. Marian quickly pushed him away but the smile didn't disappear from his face.

"I mean that my feelings for you have changed."

"I have missed you so much as well - " Marian pushed him back again since he had gotten way too close to her that she could smell his sweat and the scents of the forest.

"Let me be blunt, then, Robin. My feelings to you are like a family member. A brother." His smile faded, his mouth opening in surprise. Marian continued on. "I believed that I wanted to marry you, you who had seemed like a hero. In truth, you are still a boy yet to grow up. Your recklessness is tiring, your wish to be loved by all shows that you like to be in glory, and you do not accept me entirely."

"Of course I accept you!"

"You do not. You find me as a woman who must stay as society views as: A lady. To stay home and do nothing."

"Did Gisbourne tell you all this? To get you to be against me so that you would marry him instead?"

"How dare you! I have always been loyal to you, Robin, and for you to say - to even suggest that Guy would say such a thing and for me to easily believe - you do not know me at all."

"So, you are going to marry him?"

"Yes I am," replied Marian while raising her chin, giving him a cold stare. 

"You do not even love him. You love me!"

"Look at you. You are acting so childish, further proving that you cannot think before speaking. You throw a tantrum, just like you did when a neighbor boy came to play with us."

"At least I am not the one pointing out one's flaws," replied Robin in a harsh tone.

"Flaws? They are traits. Traits that I find in one's sibling, not a husband. Now, if you excuse me, I am heading home." She left immediately, ignoring him as she made her way to the carriage. Her father was all ready inside and wisely stayed out of their...conversation. 

"That did not go well at all, nor how I wanted it to be," breathed out Marian sadly as she sat beside her father.

"He needed to be told, Marian, and the way he reacted... It does remind me of his youth. While it could have gone better, he is the one to blame for his behavior, even when the truth can hurt." He patted her hand gently. "You did well."

Marian smiled at her father before taking in a calming breath and looked out the window of the carriage. She watched the scenery go by as the carriage that belonged to Guy transported them back to Knighton Hall. 

\----------

"Now let me see if I have this correct, Master. Lady Marian is going to marry Gisbourne because she found you childish, reckless, and said that you did not approve her being The Night Watchman?"

"Yes," replied Robin with frustration.

"Pardon for me saying, Master, but you were...very...how should I say, very....um, provoking."

"Provoking?"

"And the time you also kissed that woman while traveling back!"

"Much, you are not helping."

"I am only speaking the truth, Master. I for one get sick of such behavior of you. You say you love her and yet you - "

"Enough!" shouted Robin. "I did not come here to listen to more reasons why she should not marry me! I know she loves me, there is no way she's marrying him for love! I'm going to stop that wedding and make her see, make her realize that she is making a bad mistake!"

"Maybe she's not making a bad mistake as you think," pointed out Will. 

"Agh, not you too!" cried out Robin. 

"Look, Robin," said John as he pushed him off the ground. "You need to realize that she has moved on. From what I've seen, it's clear Gisbourne loves her."

"From what you've _seen_?" Robin asked with a lifted brow. "He's been showering her with gifts to earn her favor. Love cannot be bought by that."

"He's been courting her," pointed out John. "He is showing her that he can provide for her."

"Only because of the sheriff."

"Whom he _allowed_ to be killed," John said in a louder voice. "Is it so bad to shed some light on him despite what he has done?"

"You defended him before John," said Robin in annoyance. 

"My God, you _are_ a boy." John shook his head before sitting down again.

"I am not a boy," countered Robin.

Much wisely kept his mouth shut while the others stared at Robin.

\--------

"Your future bride watched me the entire time," spoke the ex-priest as he signed his name on the parchment in front of him without looking up. "A very observant lady she is."

"Yes, she is," agreed Guy with a proud small smile.

"I would be worried if I were in her shoes as well. It pained me to see all of those faces - some have even cried." He shook his head in disbelief, but it was all laid out before him. "I will bring Nottingham and its people back to the way it was before Prince John hired that devil." He looked over at Guy slowly. "I have to ask though...why did you not quit?"

Guy gave him a measured stare. He many reasons that he did not quit. Until he met Marian, he had been hired by the sheriff since he wanted revenge. The day he had seen Marian, conversed with her as well, Guy had realized how much people were suffering because of the sheriff. She had managed to take off the wool from his eyes. He stayed to protect her and the others. He could not protect all of them, however, but he had done his best. 

Averting his gaze, he looked at the wall opposite of the direction he was standing before looking back at the sheriff. But, he didn't even need to say it since the man could see it in his eyes.

He watched the sheriff continue with the work that needed to be done. While Guy was hardly asked for an opinion by the old sheriff, who asked simply for dark amusement, the new one surprised Guy when he questioned him about one of the subjects in a parchment.

"The one before this mine was blown up," answered Guy, leaving out the part of Robin Hood.

"Hmm... The profit made from these, and the payment to the miners, are clearly not balanced. In fact, it would make a scale highly unnecessary to use in that regard."

"People have died down there as well," supplied Guy.

"What a shame. Very well, we'll have a physician hired for the workers."

"The only one nearby is two days away."

"Then I best get a message to him at once. In the meantime, we will have the ill kept at home while guardsmen will be assigned with breaks supplying water and food."

Guy did not argue since he remembered that day well when he had killed that boy's father. All because of the sheriff. He did not want to, but he had to since he would have been ordered to be locked up and soon hung for "betraying the King". He wouldn't be able to continue to protect Marian either.

"Give this to the messenger," ordered the sheriff softly as he rolled up the parchment. "And send a carriage after the messenger as well for the physician to have a safe journey."

"Of course, sir," replied Guy as he took the parchment and headed out of the castle to the stable area. One of the messengers stood up immediately and after swift instructions, they rode off while Guy ordered the others to ready his horse since he needed to get back home to send a carriage.

\----------

Marian was outside tending to her small garden when she heard someone riding up. Turning, she smiled at the sight of Guy on one of his well bred horses. "Sir Guy," she greeted as she handed one of the servants that was helping her two carrots that she had harvested before going up to Guy.

As he dismounted, she could not help but watch him as he swung down and landed gently before turning to her. She stayed where she was so that he would come to her, and he did so - just like the other times. "Marian," he greeted with a smile, his voice rough as usual, but unlike the other times, she felt herself respond. The way he had said it so gently despite how rough his voice was - it made her wonder how he could do that.

"Please, do come in," she finally said as she took his hand and pulled him inside her home. "My father is in bed since he was feeling tired." Marian fold herself being guided back and found herself against Guy. Once, she would have hated it but now she loved the warmth of his body and the soft grip he had on her elbows.

"I have managed to arrange the day we will wed, Marian," he told her softly as he moved his arms around her. "It was not easy, but two days from now, we will finally be together."

Marian really felt so foolish for pushing away this man who held her. She had been so aloof to him, rejecting his gifts, but he had been persistent and had managed to surprise her with his kindness. She did not doubt the love he had for her at all. And, she was realizing, that she was falling for him as well. 

She smiled as she leaned on her toes and gave him a kiss. The stubble grazed her as she did so, reminding her she was kissing a man. A man that loved her despite how much she had pushed him away. Despite the truth that she had told. What she had done was terrible, but he loved her too much to let her hang. He gave her a second chance. 

"Guy...," she whispered as she felt him hold onto her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere," she added with a smile.

"Life has its surprises." 

Marian silenced him with another kiss with her arms reaching up to wrap them around his neck. The stubble scratched her more than before while she felt his hot breath upon her mouth as the kiss became heated. She found her hands clutching at his leather jacket while he nuzzled and kissed her right cheek before kissing her throat hotly with his hands on her hips.

It would be an utter lie to say that she did not react to his touch, especially his kisses. She held back a gasp so not to disturb her father upstairs. And as much as she was enjoying his attentions, she needed to stop him even if she did not wish to. 

"Guy, you must...wait," she breathed out, finding it hard to speak, as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Marian was glad that he stopped but when she felt his ragged, heated breath on her when he pulled away, she wondered how much control this man had.

"Of course," he finally answered in a husky voice that was raspier than usual as he gazed down at her. She made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes and found herself leaning on him. Marian heard him react with a harsh intake a breath before feeling his hands on her elbows to pull her tighter against him. "It is not wise to tempt me, Marian." His voice was gruff, clear that he was close to his breaking point.

But she didn't fear that he was. Just as he, Marian wanted him. The broad body that was layered with leather made her own body react. Marian had no idea just how strong desire could be, until now. She regained herself with a small breath and pulled away from him so that the two of them would not submit to the carnal lust they had both felt.

"I wish for you to come with me, for I have a gift for you back at my stables." He knew full well that she was enthusiastic about well bred horses as he.

Marian let out a small laugh. "You do not need to give me more gifts, Sir Guy. I know that you can provide for me."

"It is not just to show that I can provide for you. I want to see you happy."

Guy always had a way to make her look away shyly, which was unheard of because - because, well, she did not usually act this way! His sincere words and the way he looked at her, and said them,... _Do not become like a lovestruck fool._ She blinked, pausing, at what she had just said to herself. _Lovestruck?_

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Before they were so heated, but they were now soft. Marian looked away shyly, finding it hard to continue looking into them. She wore a nervous smile on her mouth as she tried to think on what to say. He had seemed like such a cruel man when she first met him. 

"I - I am happy." _Nervous too..._ , she admitted to herself.

Guy lowered his head closer to hers. "Are you?" he asked softly.

Marian fidgeted with her hands before gazing up at him with a smile. "Yes." Goodness, she almost sounded breathless!

"Will you object to take a ride with me?"

At the mention of horseback riding, Marian found herself becoming giddy. She so did love to ride horses, especially her prized mare with a coat as white as snow. In reality though, it was a very light gray. 

She had been so excited that she left to go to the stables to get her mare ready for a ride that she did not notice the way Guy smiled at her. It didn't take long for her to put the tack on her horse but she made sure to not overlook anything so not to risk a fall.

Soon, the two of them were riding to the direction of Gisbourne's stables. She only heard of the place when she eavesdropped on her father talking with Guy on the day he made a visit after meeting her. She had been confused at the time why he wished to converse with her until the subject of horses changed to Guy asking her father to court her.

Needless to say, she did not wish to be courted by him since he had not even bother talking to her. Plus, she was, technically, betrothed to Robin - who had gone to the Holy Lands. His attention and gifts he bestowed upon her were irritating at first. Once she tried to tell her father that she was sick and could not get out of bed only to find herself actually sick two days later. Marian didn't find out till later that Guy had come by and asked for her well being. 

It dawned on her that he really cared for her and not just wanted to marry her to get back his lands. She had never really thought about it since she was waiting for Robin to come back. 

"How far is your stables, Sir Guy?" she decided to ask to break the silence between them as they cantered down the trail through the forest.

Guy smiled slowly as he looked at her. "Not too far out. You will be back home before it is dark."

Marian gave him a smile return as she turned her head to see ahead. She loved going out for a ride more than anything. Robin had never invited her to ride like this with him. They usually rode on one horse together and went wherever. Having the ability to ride her own horse, like an equal, made her far more happy. Even though she was curious what it would feel like leaning against - 

"Look what we have here," interrupted a voice she and Guy knew well. "Gisbourne and Lady Marian, out for an evening ride."

She sent Robin a glare as she and Guy slowed their horses to a stop as Robin's gang showed themselves. Though a bit reluctantly. 

Robin smiled. "Hand over any valuables in exchange for the poor." 

Marian gripped her reins tight as she felt her anger rise. Her mare responded by her emotions underneath her but Marian kept her under control. "How dare you. I have been helping the poor three years before you decided to do so, Robin."

Robin tilted his head with mock surprise. "So you do not have anything on your person?" His gaze lowered to the ring he could see on her hand. "Marian, it's not very kind of you to be so - !" Robin quickly dodged away from Marian's mare as she galloped towards him. Guy went after her, his steed also going into a full gallop. When he passed Robin, Guy gave him a cold stare to which Robin met with an angry one.

"That was not wise," said Djaq. "You have angered her and for what?"

"She is going to marry him!" blurted out Robin. 

"Sorry to say, Master, but even I know it's silly to think that their marriage will stop just because of a ring being taken."

"It was to exchange for money for the poor."

"No," cut in Djaq while shaking her head.

Robin put his hands out in frustration. "Why are all of you getting onto me about this? It was for the poor!"

"Master, I think you need a nice helping of my - "

"I don't want your soup, Much! All I want is for her to be with _me_!"

John shook his head while Will and the others, besides Much, looked away before going back to camp. 

"Master - "

"Just go," ordered Robin while wiping his face. He knew what he had done was wrong. It just...came out. Seeing the two of them riding together and coming near from his hiding spot. Marian had looked so happy that it made jealousy grip him once more. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he headed to the direction of a lake nearby to calm his head.

Meanwhile, Marian and Guy galloped onward until she calmed down. Even so, she didn't wish to slow down, but since she didn't know the way to Guy's stables, she had to. 

"I am sorry," she said finally, sensing him near her.

"You are not the one who needs to apologize, Marian." Guy guided his mount closer to hers, watching the horses' head closely as he put a comforting hand on her back. 

Marian watched her mare sniff Guy's horse, judging him a threat or not. Thankfully, the two horses didn't react to each other and stood still while jiggling the bit in their mouthes. "Please, let us not dwell on it. I wish to see your stables, Sir Guy."

"Marian, you do not need to add the title." He spoke gently to her, causing her to swallow. How could such a voice that was deep and rough be...gentle? It was so odd and it made her shy away as she calmed herself down.

After regaining herself, she turned her head to him. He hadn't even moved forward nor did he pull away the gentle hand on her back. "Please, we are wasting time."

Rather than get angry, Guy chuckled as he pulled his hand away from her back slowly so that he could urge his stallion onward. Marian did the same with her mare, following after him in a canter as they continued down the path through the forest.

She could see the sword of his hip bounce up and down from the gait he was going. It shined a little from the sun that peaked through the canopy of trees. Marian found herself wondering how many people he had struck down with that sword. How many people died because of that wretched sheriff that was now dead. 

_Did Guy really change?_ Marian shook her head to push the thought away. His intentions were clear. _But he wishes to marry you two days from now and does not wish to wait._ But he waited for her, patient during their...courting, if you could call it that since she did not like his attentions. _He wanted his lands. Robin's home._ Marian gripped the reins and closed her eyes, growing irritating to herself. The image of those usual cold blue eyes looked at her softly but with heat. They made her shy away from the deep, strong emotion.

 _He **has** changed._

It didn't take long for them to finally arrive at Guy's stables. Horses were in the large pastures, grazing underneath the noon sun with their tails flicking behind them at the flies buzzing around. The main stable was largely built with one that was connected to it that seemed medium sized. There were stablehands as well as trainers that kept the place going, and caring for the horses of course.

"Do you see that horse?" Guy said as he slowed down and pointed at a chestnut mare.

"Yes," breathed Marian. She did not need to be told that the horse was fit to run great distances.

"She is yours now," Guy told her as he turned to her. He smiled when he watched her mouth hang open before looking at him. She was utterly speechless. To see her like this, being happy and surprised, was a wish come true. He had longed to see such an expression on her. "You may choose her name as well."

"You... You really did not need to, Guy."

"I wanted to," whispered Guy as he leaned his head closer to hers.

"I have already told you that I will marry you," Marian explained while trying to fight a blush. His words were tender, hopeful, even though he knew of her answer. Yet, he still said them and showed his affection by giving her gifts. "My decision was not because of the gifts I have received from you. It was your words, Guy. Your...actions."

He pulled her up against him gently, showing her that her words were affecting him with a softened expression. This man... "It is torture to wait," he confessed as he slipped off a glove and caressed his bare hand through her hair. "But do not ask me to wait forever, Marian. I would not be able to go through with it."

He was honest. Others would have proclaimed that they would wait forever. It was selfish for any women to want to hear that. To make them wait, giving them hope, and hurting them in the process. Not with lust, but the love they had for them.

She would rather a man be honest with her than speak such cruelty to one's self.

Reaching up, she put her hands on his cheeks. The stubble upon them that had already grown during that day brushed against her skin. Marian stared straight into his eyes as a slow smile graced her lips. "I will not ask that of you, for I too cannot wait." 

Relief flowed within him, and showed in his eyes, as he let out a breath he had been holding. With his grip tightening around her, he kissed her like he hadn't seen her in ages. They had finally told each other their feelings in their own way. It was enough for the two of them and did not need to hear anything else in that moment. 

Nearby, hiding on the roof of the stables, Robin had seen and heard it all. He wanted to see it for himself, to see if Gisbourne truly loved her since he had not believed it. After hearing their words, seeing how they reacted to each other, he felt envious. He would never be able to replace Gisbourne, nor did he want to now, for he never said the right thing.

With careful steps, he leaped on a nearby tree and left them. Marian and Guy did not even see him leave since they were busy watching the horses that were in a nearby pasture.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am extremely late with this, but I finally managed to get this out despite being distracted with Skyrim and, of course, college. There is another chapter coming and it may be the end, we'll see :D Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Just a little note that this part includes intercourse but not extremely detailed.**

It was pouring with rain on her and Guy's wedding day. Despite it appearing gloomy, it was considered good luck since rain made land fertile, cleansed it, and start anew with freshness. She felt herself grow anxious by the hour as she was getting ready, poking herself on accident with one of the pins that held up some of her hair. 

Her father wiped tears from his eyes when he saw her come down the steps since they had traveled back to their home. She was absolutely beautiful with some of her hair pinned up with a crown of flowers while she wore a light blue dress that had golden trim on the sleeves and neckline. A necklace hung around her neck that held three red jasper gemstones in the middle that reached her collarbone.

"Father," she greeted with a smile. It told him everything. She wanted to be married to Gisbourne. He had thought he made a mistake to allow that man to court her. Edward took her hands into his own and squeezed them. His throat choked and couldn't get out the words he wanted to tell her that he would miss her and would always see her as his little girl and his strong daughter.

"Come," he finally said as he led her through the door with two servants holding up a large cloak to cover them from the rain as they headed to the carriage. As they situated themselves inside, the doors shut and the driver was signaled to head off to the church.

Guy was already at the church, finishing getting dressed into the finest set of clothing he had in black with some green. He had come here early in the morning after the sheriff shooed him away after saying he had everything covered.

He hadn't thought this day would ever come. When he first found out about her being betrothed to Robin before that idiot went off to the crusade with the King, Guy was jealous and angry. Angry at Robin for letting her think that he would come back to marry - which that damned fool did not when he did come back.

From the way she had spoken about Robin when Guy courted her, it was clear that she was tired of waiting despite her attempts to avoid the subject. It angered him even further, completely pushing away his want to retrieve his family's lands back. She was far greater than anything. In fact, she had opened up his eyes to the world around him and realize what he wanted was not going to last for long. Lands could be challenged or taken away, money could be stolen and lost, and glory? Glory could ruin the best men.

Since it was raining, they had to hold the wedding in the church so that their guests would not get drenched and get ill. Guy looked over the attendees before looking right at the door. It seemed to take forever until those large doors opened and let in the fresh scent of rain. When Marian and her father walked in, the guards at the door started to shut them. "Leave them open," he ordered, causing them to freeze and move away to follow his orders.

Marian smiled at him, liking his choice, and so did the others since the church was stuffy inside and the fresh scent that rolled in from the rain allowed them to not think about it since it brought in a nice cool wind.

Guy outstretched his left arm to her while he stepped down a bit on the small stairs that led up to the altar when she got nearer since he could not wait for her to join him. She smiled up at him, some of her dimples showing, as she took his arm into his own before looking at the priest before them. While the Father spoke from the bible, she moved her hand to his and clasped it with hers. 

He glanced at her at the corner of his eyes while tightening his hand over hers gently. He wanted to bring it up to his lips and kiss her fingers, knuckles, and palm. Guy wasn't paying attention much to what the priest said, or anything else that was going on. He was completely focused on her.

Despite having killed so many, the church had allowed him to marry as long as he repented himself for his sin. It had been a long process that he had taken care of when not in Marian's company the past days. It was not easy to persuade the priest but he had proven that he wished to have clean hands and wanted forgiveness. When he arrived that morning, the priest had told him that God had forgiven him by gifting his wedding day with rain.

The time came finally to put the rings on their fourth finger after making their vows to each other. Marian had decided to not say "obey", which had garnered reaction from others, and the priest. Guy, however, had merely chuckled. 

The two of them smiled at each other as they did, especially Guy as he put the ring he had made for her just for their wedding. It had a dark green band with a golden lining in the middle while it was crafted with floral designs, holding three gemstones of ruby, emerald, and sapphire. 

Marian could not stop staring at it. While the gemstones were reasonably cut and settled upon the design of the ring, they glinted in the light. It was absolutely beautiful. She finally looked back up at Guy while they pulled their hands away to let the priest join them again as he proclaimed their joining complete.

They drank from the chalice that was offered to them next and the priest finally got to the part where everyone, Guy and Marian mostly, was waiting for. 

"Kiss each other now in front of those who are here today to witness the joining." The priest's eyes widened when Guy and Marian moved quickly to kiss each other. It wasn't chaste either. It was so passionate that others started to whisper at such a display of affection.

The ceremony that was held after had an immense amount of food along with entertainment and dancing in a part of the church that was used for such a celebration. People drank and laughed gaily while some danced or ate their fill. When it finished, beggars were seen outside to beg for coins or even food, the latter they received the most since there had been too much.

Marian had caught sight of Guy's smirk when he heard the beggars say thank you and rushed home with a piece large enough for two weeks for their family. "Did you mean to have a lot of food on purpose?"

His smirk only widened before turning into an actual smile as he looked down at her. "Perhaps." Guy chuckled at her as they headed to the carriage to go home. It would not be her own home since he was responsible to have his own, along with an income of some sort.

The rain still had yet to lift up as it grew near lunch time. But it did not bother them at all since they were enjoying their time in the carriage as it rocked softly on the muddy road. The rain pattered on the roof of the carriage while a bit of fog rolled in. Marian had leaned against him, feeling relaxed from the atmosphere that was set by the rain. She brushed her fingers over the cloth of his jacket, finding it so different from the leather he usually wore. It was a soft material and was a little bit wet since he had let her have most of the cover of the cloak when the servants blocked the rain above them.

Marian shifted her feet so that they would not lock up and moved her arm slowly around Guy. "I could not sleep last night...," she confessed, the rain lulling her into slumber each second. He smiled lazily as he looked down at her, moving his head forward a little so that he could see her face. Her eyes were drooping and she blinked to keep herself awake. 

"Sleep then, Marian," he told her softly. "I will wake you when we arrive home."

He did not need to since a clap of thunder woke her up, practically making her flinch. She noticed that the carriage was stopped and looked at him. "We are there?"

Despite the harsh weather outside, he gave her a soft smile that reached his eyes. "Yes, but we must wait since they are having difficulty with the gate."

"A gate?" Marian blinked as she went to look out the window. There, right before her, was a castle surrounded by a far wall. She could see the lit candles, making the castle seem warm in the gloomy weather. When the carriage moved again, Marian quickly sat down, but she could not stop staring out the window. She saw stables fit with chicken coops, a garden, a small field for cattle, and a large entryway that could fit around ten carriages without being squished together. Trees and flowers were carefully planted too, and were waving in the wind outside.

The carriage finally stopped and the door was pulled out by the footman, who had a cloak ready along with a fellow servant of the castle. "Welcome home, milord," they greeted together.

Guy got up first so that he would help Marian down the steps of wood that the footman had put down. Marian got some rain on her face, but she did not care since she was so focused on the castle before her. She had not known just how much he had and realized how he could so easily give her gifts. The silly man. 

Inside the castle was warm as they walked into the foyer. Guy ordered some of the staff to take out the luggage that would soon arrive, which held some of Marian's belongings that she had packed earlier that day. He then introduced her to his staff, telling her what each one did, and who to report to when he was not at home. When that was done, he dismissed to staff, causing them to disperse and continue their duties, so that he and Marian would be alone.

"I trust this abode is to your liking?" inquired Guy, curious of her thoughts.

"My...liking?" Was he being serious? "While I do appreciate you seeking my opinion, for me to be against it would be awfully rude and completely foolish." A castle! It was actually making her excited and having the want to explore it.

He chuckled at her before gathering her to him. "As you may notice, though, it is quite bare at the moment. I have yet to furnish, or decorate, much of it."

Oh! Now she understood what he was saying. "I would love to help you do that, Guy," she said with a smile.

"Good." He pulled her closer to him and leaned his head down. "I do need your help with something else as well." His tone of voice caused her face to heat while her hands clutched onto his ceremonial jacket. Even the look of his eyes showed her what he wanted from her, causing her to swallow. She was not afraid, oh no, she just found her throat dry suddenly at the intensity of his gaze.

"And what will that be?" Marian asked breathlessly. She felt her heart jump as his hand gripped her waistline before guiding her towards the stairway. They made their way up the many wooden steps, crossed the upper main hall and down a long hallway to the right side of the castle. When they stepped into a large bedroom, she knew what was to come. The fireplace was ablaze already, crackling in the silence between the two newlyweds as Guy shut the door slowly before taking her in his arms.

He let out a shuddering breath as he let his control slip away entirely. There was no need to hold back, to check himself while around her. They were wed now. Guy bit back a groan as he felt her push the ceremonial jacket that he wore off of his shoulders since she had just showed him that she was ready.

She _had_ been ready.

The jacket fell to the ground, revealing his broad shoulders to her that his white linen shirt made it easy to see in the dim lit room. She carefully moved her hands up his chest, feeling him stiffen before hearing him let out a ragged breath as she reached his neck. But she didn't stop there. Her fingers grasped the hair that was brushing against the collar of his shirt and twirled the locks of hair.

Guy cracked a grin as he felt her play with his hair, his hands moving to take off her dress by lifting the top layer over her head. Marian was thankful since she had three layers on and was starting to sweat, thanks to the warm room. She allowed him to take off the rest of her dress until she was left in her undergarments. The sheer white linen did not hide the outline of her body. Especially her hips, which Guy could not help but touch again. Only, this time, he glided his fingers over it, causing Marian to shiver and try to pull away.

"Don't do that," she laughed as she shifted against him and had to hold onto him since she had moved away quickly from his light touch. 

"Would you rather I do this?" he asked in a husky voice as he slid a finger under the base of her left breast. 

Marian's jaw dropped, and while it was so inappropriate, her breast tingled and she oddly wanted him to do it again. "I would rather you - " He had done it again, just as she wished, and her chest rose and fell from the breath she took in as he did so. Marian wanted to get back at him and stepped away from him as he bent down to kiss her.

Guy was surprised she had moved away from him, and judging by her smile, he thought she was teasing him. He said nothing as he followed after her, only to have her slip away once more. But this time, she went farther while letting out a breathy giggle. "Marian," he warned, but not harshly. 

She only smiled at him sweetly and stayed where she was. He walked towards her again but was ready for her to move out the way. He managed to grab her and felt her trying to wiggle free. Guy tightened his grip on her but not too tightly so that he could pick her up in his arms. Marian found herself being carried like she was a mere babe before being dropped on the bed gently.

Now she was nervous since she had no idea what she was... Well, she did know, thanks to her maidservants, but...the way he was looking at her like he expected to see something more than what she had made Marian want to distract him.

"Marian, there is no need to be frightened."

Surely that's not what she seemed to him? She shook her head. "I do not..." She couldn't believe herself that she feared of disappointing him! Marian took a calming breath to regain herself. "Nevermind, I was thinking too much."

The way he leaned over her with his strong arms at her sides made her feel safe. He would never harm her. Well, unless she truly angered him, that much was apparent and would be entirely her own fault. She shied away when he brought his face closer to hers, and he must have seen her blush for she had seen the look he was giving her that managed to make her react this way.

"Marian..." He gave attention to her neck, kissing it and grazed her skin with his stubble. It felt like a brush as he nuzzled her skin, coaxing her so that she would relax. It worked since her hands grasped the back of his shirt while one of her legs lifted up and brushed against the inner thigh of his right leg. Guy let out a moan mixed with a harsh breath when he felt her touch him there on accident. Despite wanting to do this with her, he wouldn't ravish her immediately.

He had to get off the bed to take off his breeches since it was getting too painful for them to stay on any longer. Marian didn't get a chance to see him since the fireplace did not give enough light, but she could feel him as he eased down onto her slowly after nudging her to move back more on the bed. 

"Are you ready?" he asked as he stared down at her lovingly.

Marian gave him a nod. "Yes." Right as she said that, his hand pushed up the hem of her undergarment. She felt her skin react while the material glided further and further up her legs. Goodness, how could such a simple reaction seem so erotic? He touched her soft curls, causing her to shudder a little, before moving himself up a little.

"This will hurt you for a while, Marian," he told her softly as he kissed her cheek to soothe her as he positioned himself. "If you need me to stop, tell me and it shall be done."

Marian shook her head as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I can live through some pain," she said with a smile. 

"Yes, you are not a fragile woman, nor do I want you to be. But, please tell me to stop when you cannot take it."

She gave him her word and without letting her think, he entered her. It was painful, just like he said, but even though she let out a shout, the pain was gone since he had kissed her and touched her to the point where pleasure took its place. Marian moved against him, signaling to him that she was ready. When she felt him thrust into her, she felt more of that same pleasure wash over her like a wave. 

It was slow at first, but then it started to rise. It became heated like a fire, slowly burning her with unreal sensations. Was this what she would feel every time they did this? She wanted more of it and started to move against him at first before going along with him. 

They kissed each other hotly while their bodies went wild, instinct kicking in as they made love to each other. He lifted her off completely off the bed as he thrusted into her, releasing himself inside as he breathed hard against her neck. Marian had already come right as she felt him plunge into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure while her entire body tensed up before relaxing.

The two of them were panting for air, their bodies sweaty from the heat they produced during their lovemaking. Marian closed her eyes as she felt him nuzzle against her neck and jaw before finding herself kissed gently by him.

"Marian."

The way he spoke her name caused her already calming heart to thud in reaction. "Mm?" She opened her eyes and wished she had not since above her, Guy was looking at her so lovingly. It made her want to shy away, but she challenged herself to keep looking straight into those eyes that spoke volumes of the love he had for her. 

"Are you all right?"

A smile appeared on her lips as she reached up to put her hand on his bicep, feeling the muscle twitch. "Yes," she responded lazily, feeling like she could sleep for an entire day.

Guy pulled out of her, causing her to shift her legs, and got off the bed. Curious to why he did, Marian squinted to see what he was doing and was surprised to see that he put back on his breeches. When he came back to the bed, he pulled the covers so that they could go underneath. Marian had to move to do so, and when she did, she showed a great deal of her thighs to him.

He swallowed as he shifted his gaze from her before settling himself next to her. She was so soft against him as he wrapped his left arm around her. To his surprise, she turned around to face him and did the same to him but with her right arm. Her eyes were already closed but on her lips was a content smile. With one matching her own, Guy closed his eyes as he felt the pull of slumber.

The fire died down during the time they slept, and when they woke up hours before sunrise, they made love to each other once again before falling back to sleep. When they next woke up, the castle was bustling already with activity and the fire was completely out, causing them to shiver.

Guy had to get out of bed and order for some more wood before coming back in the room. He didn't allow Marian to get out of bed until the fire was going again with the maidservant leaving. As he put on his leather pants and jacket, he told her that she could explore the castle. "Be careful where you go since it is still being worked on." 

"I'll be fine," she assured him as she stood next to him in only her chemise. In truth, she was waiting to kiss him goodbye. When he walked away to fasten one of his swords to his side, Marian stayed where she was and watched him. 

"If you want, you can visit the stables. The mare has been ready to be ridden."

She had forgotten all about that! It was a good enough distraction since Guy took her by surprise - damn him, she wanted to! - when giving her a kiss. It was heated and possessive, completely melting her the bone. Marian didn't let him pull away though and gave him the same kiss as he gave her. It wasn't a good idea though since he kissed her deeper and was pulling up her chemise.

When she broke away from the kiss, her lips slightly bruised and tingling from his kiss, Marian pushed her chemise down while catching her breath. Oh that simply was not a good idea. Well, it was, but not when he needed to head to Nottingham. "Which way is the...stab - " Marian submitted to his kiss with a moan while her hands clutched his arms. She felt his bare hands moving up her thigh heatedly, which was so different to how he touched her yesterday. "Guy," she breathed, but she didn't get to continue since he had picked her up. Instinct kicked in, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, shocking herself and Guy at the same time.

"Marian," he gritted out, barely keeping control of himself.

She quickly unwound her legs from him but did give him a kiss so that he wouldn't misunderstand. "Sorry."

Guy took in a large breath before letting it out as he put her gently back on the floor. "No, it was - Marian, you are - " He groaned as he pressed himself against her. Marian stayed still so not to egg him on, but she could feel him react to her. "I will see you before lunch arrives," he finally said in a gruff voice as he released her.

She nodded dumbly at him, watching him leave, but she did manage to see the bulge in his leather pants. Had she really caused that by kissing him back the way he kissed her? It felt...well, quite good to know she could affect him that way. Marian heard someone near the door and was surprised to see Guy again. 

He had forgotten his gloves.

When he found them, he didn't even look at her as he put them on. "Your luggage will be sent up here. Cover yourself when they do."

Marian smiled as he walked out the door again. He didn't want the men who was bringing up her belongings to see her. She wasn't surprised there, he was very possessive, but she was too. She went to the bed and relaxed underneath the covers until all of her belongings was situated and the men left.

She didn't call for a bath, but was beginning to think about it when she finished putting on a simple dress. Still, she wanted to explore the castle, especially outside, and also the stables. Thing is, she had no idea where she was from them! Her husband didn't even bother to tell her, nor had she even asked since they had other things in mind.

The castle was magnificent as it seemed outside, tall walls, fur and rugs on the floor, and while it was still bare, it was cozy. She talked to the steward that she had found while wondering and told him what she and Guy would like to have. Marian also spoke with one of the maids to get a bath ready for her while she went to ask the stablemen where the other stables were.

"It's right on through that path, milady," pointed one of the stablemen to the west. "Only takes a couple of minutes to get there when on horseback or a carriage."

Marian thanked them before heading back up to take her bath. It felt good to feel her skin become clean from the sweat and other gunk. She even had to wash down below before getting out of the tub. She tried herself with the furs the maid brought in that were crafted for bathing. Then, she slipped into a clean chemise and put on her dress. She was about to get her brush when something on a table nearby caught her eye. It wasn't there before... Marian went over to it cautiously and what she saw was a newly crafted comb with birds carved into it. 

She reached out and touched the comb, feeling the carving that it had. It was smooth and not at all rough like she imagined. Marian picked it up and tested it with her bangs, finding it get some knots before becoming free of her hair. Pleased, she combed more of her hair until she was done and set the comb back down on the table.

Surely he did not... But it was a known gesture for a man to gift his beloved a comb like this. He did not only forget his gloves, but he forgot to present it to her. Marian smiled before dashing outside. She would give him a gift as well.

Several hours later near lunch, his gift was ready when he was seen coming from the path of the forest on his horse. Marian quickly hid it near the foyer upon a table with care before going outside to greet him. She could not stop smiling as she waited for him to dismount come over to her. 

Guy brushed his hand through her hair before holding the back of her head and kissed her. Guy noticed that she had a bath this morning by smelling lavender as he continued to coax her lips. When he broke the kiss, he nuzzled her neck as he kept her close to him. Guy felt her hand on his shoulder as he continued, adding a kiss to her neck before Marian pulled away.

"I have something to show you." Marian tried to hide that she was a little breathless, but wasn't successful since Guy gave her a sly grin.

"Mm, do you?'

Marian headed to the door. "It's in the foyer." She walked through the entrance, since it was kept open when she walked out, and went to get his gift. Picking it up from its sheath, she lifted it up with two hands and presented it to him as she turned to face him, complete with a smile.

Guy froze in mid-step, not quite believing that she had made a sword for him. He then walked to her slowly, his boots clinking while his leather squeaked softly as he went up to her and pulled the sword free. He tested it, feeling the weight of it as he backed away from her so not to harm her. It was polished thoroughly and very well crafted with the blade glimmering and the edges and tip of it was sharpened. Upon the hilt were two gemstones, blue and red jasper.

Love and purity was what those colors meant. Another clear message from her of her feelings to him.

"I thank you for the beautiful comb." 

He turned to her, his grip on the sword's tightening. "And you...had this made?"

"It's not only because of the comb, but yes; from my own pocket."

Guy walked up to her and sheathed it back into its scabbard, and for a bit, she thought she had angered him. However, he took it from her after untying the sword and its sheath from his hip and tied the new one in its place. He ordered someone to take his older sword in the armory, and when they left, he took her to their room for privacy.

When he closed the door behind her with one arm, his lips crashed down onto her own. She moved her head back, and in doing so, hit it on the door. Guy pulled her away from the door, rubbing the spot gently as he continued to kiss her heatedly. He loved the gift, the very first gift she had given him, and it was a sword with gemstones that would never allow anyone to question their marriage.

Marian could hardly breathe from his passionate kisses, finding herself clutching at him, with one of her hands in his hair. She was so happy that he loved the sword she had the blacksmith made for her after gathering the materials for it. The gemstones had been pricey but she had managed to bargain a good enough price. Marian had wanted to make the sword too but she wanted to give it to Guy when he came back.

Guy took her hand that was in his hair and held it in his own to bring it to his lips, kissing it gently as he looked into her eyes. He was absolutely thrilled at her that he could not even speak. He had never thought to even receive a gift from her. And now to have one... A finely crafted sword from her own money... Guy claimed her lips again, causing her to moan at the intensity of the kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and gave her a playful nip. 

When she opened her mouth in a gasp, his tongue moved in to French kiss her, causing her to stiffen before leaning against him. She had never thought he would be able to heat up the kiss just by using his tongue! It was intoxicating and was not at all grossed out about it. Unfortunately, she needed to part away for air. 

As they gained their breaths, their chests rising and falling against each other's, Marian stared at his neck. An idea entered into her mind, wondering what he would do if she kissed the sensitive skin there. Guy knew she could be bold, but to have her kissing his neck like he had done to her made him groan while his heart thudded loudly in his chest. Marian felt the vein underneath her lips and kissed it, causing him to shudder and pant. 

He didn't stop her, just allowed her to take control, to explore him as her hands moved underneath his leather garments while she continued to kiss his neck. She even bit him, causing him to cringe a little from the pain. Marian kissed her way up to the part where his jawline and neck met, kissing it hotly. Guy tightened his arms around her and moved his head to the side to give her more access. Not many women dared to do this to a man, but Marian was not like others who were meek and submitted to their husbands. He didn't want her to submit, he wanted her to have the same control he had since she wanted to be equal.

Marian pulled away and noticed that she had left marks on his neck. Blinking, she peered at them closer before putting a hand on her mouth. "I... I did not mean - "

"You are possessive as I am, Marian."

'I am not!" Her face was crimson with embarrassment. It was a huge lie.

Guy nuzzled her cheek with a chuckle. "I believe you have just sinned."

Marian laughed since he started to tickle her with his fingers softly caressing her neck and the stubble grazing on her skin. "I am not possessive as you are, Sir Guy." She had used the title on purpose, but it did nothing since Guy only smiled. Damn the man, ruining her fun!

"You are possessive."

"I assure you that I - ah!" She cried out when he felt her squeeze her butt, causing her to arch against him. Marian got the smirk on his lips while his blue eyes laughed at her. The vile man! Another cry came out of her when he did it again, only this time was harder, and she jumped against him. Her cheeks flushed hotly. "Guy! Stop that!"

He groaned as he felt her move against him, causing his pants to bulge like they did before. "Marian. I need you again. Please."

"I am not possessive," whispered Marian.

Guy laughed softly, not wanting to debate with her anymore, and replied huskily with, "I am." He wanted her so bad again, and if she continued to tease him, he knew he might harm her on accident. But Marian liked to play with fire. 

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes." He nipped her ear, causing her to jump a little against him. He groaned as he felt her soft body against his rock hard chest.

"What about a bath?"

His blue eyes flamed with heat and she knew he had reached his limit when his grip on her tightened, but it didn't pain her. "Marian," he growled, almost like a croak since his control was hanging by a thread.

Marian unbuckled the belt that held his sword, letting it clatter to the ground and undid the steel buttons on his leather jacket. He had already raised up her dress and chemise to expose her left thigh to him. Marian breathed hard when his fingers trailed hotly around her leg while his other hand still groped her bottom. He gave her a squeeze, causing her to arch up against him. Guy took her in his arms and put her on the bed and didn't stop pulling her dress off of her. 

She sat up to help up and soon enough, they were both in their undergarments with Guy's breeches on the floor. Marian moved back on the bed as he moved to her, crawling on top of her like she was his and his alone, completely focused on her that it lit her on fire. She pushed his linen shirt up, feeling the muscles twitch at her touch when she trailed it up to his head. Marian threw the shirt to her left upon the floor, and when she looked back at Guy, she had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. 

With his broad shoulders and chest hair that wasn't too thick, fit with enough muscles to show that he was a knight, and a master swordsman, Marian could not stop staring. This made Guy prideful of his appearance, despite seeing the same reaction that other women had given him before he became fascinated with Marian. He pushed her chemise further to reveal her breasts, noticing how they moved as she panted. Guy cupped one of them, brushing the base with his fingers as he moved his hand down to her stomach and back up the valley of her breasts. He squeezed it gently as if to test how plush it was before doing it again. But this time, he brushed his finger over her nipple, generating pleasure.

Marian pulled him down to her, wanting to feel him on her bare skin. Both of them breathed at the contact of skin on skin. She clutched his back as he kissed her collarbone down to the valley of her breasts. Her hands moved up to his neck, scratching him a little in the process as he kissed her hotly all the way back up to her throat. His breath was hot on her skin, causing her body to tingle and create goosebumps. Tangling her fingers with the hair at the back of his head, she pulled it gently so that he would move his head up. 

She sought out his lips, moaning as it came in contact with hers while the stubble on his chin brushed against hers as the kiss became heated. Marian shifted as he felt him position himself over her before entering her slowly. Unlike before, there was no pain. There was just pleasure as he moved in and out of her. 

They had no control of themselves as instinct once again kicked in and drove each other over the edge. Their breaths mingled together as they panted from the intense sensation of joining. "Guy," breathed out Marian as she tried to hold onto his neck, which was coated with sweat. She swallowed as he continued to thrust into her, filling her entirely. 

Guy clutched the bed covers as he felt his body tense, letting out a long groan as he released inside her. He panted hard as he fell on top of her, putting his weight on his arms so not to crush her with his weight. He pulled out of her slowly before resting is head next to hers on the pillow as he tried to catch his breath. Marian lifted her hand to his forehead and brushed the sweaty locks of hair from his eyes. She continued as he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch as she pushed back his hair with the rest.

Marian started to explore his face, brushing his eyebrows with her fingers down to his cheeks and then to his jawline. The stubble there was harsh against the soft pad of her fingers but it didn't make her pull away. When she ran her fingers upon his thin yet soft lips, she felt them move a little to make a small smile. "Guy..."

A sharp knock on their door interrupted their moment, which quickly made Guy's relaxing expression flash away in an instant as he sat up. "What is it!" He was going to flog whoever dared to interrupt them!

"Sorry sir, but some of the sheep has escaped," shouted back one of the stablemen. "We saw a fox, we did. What's that? Oh, right... Two sir, two of 'em, sir!"

"Then release the hounds on the fox and gather up the sheep," demanded Guy as he went up to the door.

"About that sir...the horses spooked too. Well, except for yours."

Guy let out a frustrated sigh. "Get my horse ready then." 

"Aye, my lord!"

Marian tried not to smile when she watched him get dressed again. But this time, she had a much better view of his body as he stepped into his breeches and put on his jacket since there was enough light coming inside. Guy raked his hair back before picking up the sword and belt to buckle it back around his waist. He glanced at her, seeing how she was laying down on the bed like she had seen something amusing. 

She was going to drive him even more crazy!

"I'll wait for you here," she promised while moving one of her legs without even thinking.

Guy swallowed, shifting his gaze to the sides of the room before heading out. It wasn't really wise of her to do that to him, Marian realized. But she could not stop herself since she wanted him again. To touch his captivating body and kiss him. She wanted to pleasure him since, so far, he was the one pleasuring her.

She could hear the commotion outside, knowing it was her husband that was barking orders to others. Marian tried to get up but found herself slumping on the bed as her muscles gave way and refused to work. She felt sore too, which made her wonder why. Well, she did promise him that she would wait. So, she decided to take a nap until he came back.

When he did thirty minutes later, he kissed her awake. Guy smiled down at her as she blinked her eyes awake before moving down to her again to kiss her. She felt the leather overcoat he wore against her bare skin, chilling her and causing her to shiver slightly. 

After taking off his boots with ease, he climbed onto the bed to the spot next to her and held her. The scent of leather engulfed her nose along with his own musky scent. While he did need to bathe, he wanted to hold her for a while. Plus, he had a way to get back at his lovely wife when she tempted him with a part of her thigh earlier. 

Marian turned her head to the door when there was a soft knock. She looked at Guy curiously when he gave them permission to enter with buckets and filled up the bath that two of the maidservants had brought in. When they were done, they left in a hurry so that Guy wounded hound at them or glare at their backs. He got off the bed and surprised Marian by picking her up and carried her over to the bath with him.

"Guy! What are you doing?" Sure he would not dare to drop her in the tub!

Guy laughed darkly at her as he set her feet down on the floor. "You tempted me earlier." He noticed that one of her hands was still on his shoulder. A sly grin appeared on his lips as he started to undo the straps on his jacket. "You will now bathe me."

Marian's jaw dropped, blinking at he demanded of her to do. Sure, she had touched him, but to bathe him like she was some servant? She lifted her head up while closing her mouth and crossed her arms. "No."

"Then I guess you will watch." Right as he said that, he put his overcoat on a chair nearby and undid his top and breeches. He did it slowly on purpose, taking great care with the leather attire as he put them on the chair. Marian had to bite her lip and avert her eyes, but she kept looking back at him with curiosity.

He was enjoying teasing her as he stepped into the tub and slowly set himself down by holding onto the rim with both hands. A soft sigh escaped him as he eased back to lean his head on the back of the tub while letting her have full view of his arms. Guy had a small smirk as he felt, and watched her gaze, roam over him. Of course, it made him react, but she could not see that because of the grime his skin had from chasing after the damned sheep as the hounds took care of the foxes.

Marian shifted and turned halfway away from him, but she continued to watch him as he started to wash his arms one at a time. She swallowed as he leaned forward to start washing his hair, causing the dark locks to cling to his sharp cheekbones, part of his ears and forehead. As he pulled himself back, he raked a hand through his hair to keep it out of his eyes but it only fell down again, giving him a very wet, rugged look.

A look that she loved, very much. 

Not being able to stand it any longer, Marian turned around. She didn't want to give in, to see him smirk victoriously. But she glanced over at him anyway, watching him just stay there in the tub. Not even a word was spoken to her, nor did he glance at her. He was practically playing with her, feigning ignorance, to tease her with his body - and it was _working_. 

She turned her head to stare at the wall as he caught him moving up to step out of the tub. Marian glanced at him again, watching how he dried himself. He didn't go slow either like she thought he would. When he dried his back, she couldn't take it anymore and walked quickly to him. 

Marian touched his arm, feeling his muscles react as she put her other hand on the other to stop him. She caught sight of water droplets on his collarbone and some around his chest. 

He crushed her to him, allowing her to feel his half dried body, as he dropped the furs to the ground. Her hands were hot on his chest, feeling their softness as she ran her hands down slowly, as if to get back at him. Guy closed his eyes as he felt her hand on his abdomen, letting out a groan when she applied more pressure to the area as she rubbed it. "Marian." He half-growled her name, causing her hand to freeze and look up at him. 

She had thought she angered him, but what he saw in his eyes told her otherwise. Smiling coyly at him, Marian leaned against him as her hand rode up past his left pectoral so that she could use him to balance herself as she kissed him underneath his jaw. He made a throaty groan as his arms tightened around her. Marian kissed him again, moving her head a little to kiss a different spot. 

"Marian."

It was a warning, which she did not heed since she wanted him to take her once again. And he did, causing her to moan as he had his wicked way with her. Marian had never thought she would make such voices when he touched her, but she had. She was still blushing and Guy was having a field day since she would not allow him to see it. Oh, he managed since he tickled her with one lone finger going up her stomach. She had cried out with small laughter as she shifted her body to get away from it. Seeing her blush made him smile even more.

"You wretched man."

He tickled her stomach again with his finger, causing her to roll away and glared at him. But that blush - oh that blush on her face made him follow after her, causing her to move away and she sent him a very heated glower his way. A snicker escaped him as he started to move towards her.

The look in his eyes frightened Marian as it did when she saw it the first time. Passionate desire reflected in his cold blue eyes. And the way he moved to her! Marian allowed him to capture her, pushing her gently back on the pillows while feeling his hand caress her cheek down to her neck. This time he gave her a gentle kiss, to help her relax from their little cat and mouse game. 

Having him on top of her and being gentle with her was so surreal. She smiled brightly when she felt her husband nuzzled her nose with his own. Marian reached up and embraced him, forcing him to look at her into her eyes. "I love you," she said softly to him.

His mouth slightly opened as he blinked at her, dumbfounded than he had ever been his entire life. She had... She had said the very words he so longed to hear from her. Even though they were unspoken, he wanted to hear it. Just once. And now, he had gotten that wish. Happiness warmed his entire body, soothing his soul, and filled him until it overflowed. He kissed her anew, showing her how happy he was with her returned love to him.

\-------------

The next day, Marian finally visited their stables while Guy was once again in Nottingham. He had told her that the sheriff needed him to escort the physician to the new mine, and also overlook the house they were building for him to use nearby the mine. 

The chestnut mare that was now hers was gentle and allowed Marian to pet her, and also inspect her. The stablehand was nearby, on Guy's orders, but Marian did not mind since she knew even the most docile animal could panic. The mare was built with strong, long legs with a wide body, thanks to her sire and dam, one being a destrier and the other a palfrey. 

Marian felt the mare nudge her shoulder, causing her to smile and rub her neck. "All right, I will take you out for a ride." Marian requested for the stablehand to help her with the saddle blanket, saddle, and bridle. The mare stayed still while she was tacked up and didn't put up a fuss when Marian mounted her. 

"She has a good temperament, milady," noted the stablehand. "Trained her myself, I did. Put up a fight at first, but finally gave in. She still has that fiery spirit within her, but she won't spook easily." He patted the mare's neck before stepping away.

Marian smiled as she urged the mare into a trot. Her tail raised up as her hooves hit the ground in two beats, as if she was showing off to a nearby stallion. When they got near the trail of the forest, Marian urged her into a canter so that they could go faster and her mare flicked her head up, wanting to go in a gallop. But Marian kept her under control as they continued on through the forest.

\-----------------------------

Guy dismounted his horse near the entrance of the castle in Nottingham, letting the stablehands take care of his stallion as he paid the sheriff a visit. As he walked into the castle and up the stairs, he noticed how empty it was before realizing he still needed to assign new positions for the newly recruited knights. 

He had been so distracted that he had forgotten. If the old sheriff were here, Guy wouldn't have heard the end of it from him. 

"Ah, there you are," said the sheriff as Guy opened the doors. "Was wondering when you were going to get here since I need to make sure that you want to give the lands to Robin Locksley?"

"Yes," Guy replied as he walked up beside him. "I explained to you before that I do not want them. He is no longer an outlaw."

The sheriff nodded. "Yes, that is another thing I need to address. Ah, and did you send the carriage to the physician?"

"This morning." Guy heard the quill scratch on the paper and turned to the sheriff to see that he was shaking his head.

"Well, it will be late to get to the physician, but I cannot say that I blame you with the wedding." He adjusted his glasses before finishing up his signature and rolled up the parchment.

"Shall I deliver that to Robin Hood himself?"

"Hmm. It would be easier to give in person than to wait until he hears about the announcement. Very well." He handed the parchment to Guy and picked up another than needed his attention. 

Guy made his way to the barracks first, issuing out orders for the guards to be stationed before heading back out to the stables. The stablehands saw him coming and quickly got his horse ready. Guy mounted quickly after shoving the parchment in one of the holders of the saddle and urged his stallion into a canter so that they would get out of Nottingham as fast as they could without trampling anyone. When they reached the outskirts, Guy let his stallion go into a full gallop. The trees blurred by him as they thundered down the path.

It didn't take him long to get into the heart of the forest. The only trouble was that Robin could be anywhere, and with his amount of luck of finding him without dogs? Absolutely not chance. Guy shook his head at his own stupidity as he slowed down his horse to a trot. He looked for any kind of sign that would give away that Robin and his gang were nearby.

As he peered around, he noticed a cluster of black behind the trees and sent his horse forward. The mighty stallion raced toward it, kicking up dirt and leaves behind its hooves as they climbed up the slope.

Guy's hands tightened on the reins as they got closer, and when they did, he felt himself tense.

There, up in the sky was the eerie presence of black smoke. He knew that well, remembering how it choked him as it burned his house. Tore apart his family even more. His stallion responded underneath him, sensing his distress, by rearing up. But even then, it didn't shake him from the nightmare that he thought he pushed out of his mind.

What's worse, it was near the castle that was his and Marian's home.

Guy gained control of his horse as the thought of Marian being in danger blinded him. With the desire to see she was okay mixed with the fear of losing her, he kicked his stallion into a gallop until he could feel his horse breathe hard. It was foolish and wrong to do, but only one being was in his mind.

_Marian!_

\--------------------

"Hurry up with those buckets of water, will ya?" barked out a stablehand to the gardener.

"I can't since the water will spill over!"

"Ya would if the fires of hell were licking ya ankles!"

Rather than go in hysterics, the Guy's staff were quick to action to take care of the solution. Even the maids were helping by getting thick blankets to put down the smaller flames. However, the smoke became too thick for them to breath so they all had to get outside.

That was when Marian finally came back home from her ride. "What happened?" she asked them as she rode up alongside one of the guards. He turned to her and quickly bowed to her. 

"Lady Marian, the cook had been too distracted while cooking since the new stablehand - a mere lad - let out the chickens on accident."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, since everyone is outside."

"There might be some inside."

"The fire was small enough to get out. It was the smoke that finally drew everyone out of the castle. However, I will send my men in to make sure." He then turned to one of the guards and barked at some of the men to search inside the castle.

"Marian!"

Marian looked behind her to see Guy racing towards them as if the devil himself was on his heels. "Guy!" She heard his mount breathe heavily as Guy dismounted. Marian looked down at him like he was crazy as he came to her side. "What have you done to him?"

"I had to make sure you were safe. I just...I was not thinking of anyone else but you, Marian." He looked at his stallion, the very steed that he had raised since birth. He was used to running long distances but to be pushed in such a way... It tore him. Guy went over to his stallion, rubbing his head apologetically. The black horse nudged at his head as his body expanded with each breath. "Sorry," Guy whispered as he continued to pet him. "I'm so sorry." Guy took off the bridle so that the horse would not be bothered with the bit as he took in large breaths.

"My lord!" It was the guard that had had sent guards to go inside earlier. With a bow, he explained the situation to Guy. Guy then ordered some of the men to go in groups to the river to get more water.

Guy then turned to command a stablehand to give his horse a rub down and a fresh bucket of apples. The stablehand did as asked, leading the horse without a lead rope or using the bridle. 

It took them two more hours to finally put out the fire. The cook apologized over and over again while excusing the boy that had managed to distract her while cooking. Guy forgave her, which made Marian smile. He soon arranged for repairs to be done on the castle noon time the next day before joining Marian at dinner. 

They were sitting next to each other rather than sitting across each other on the large table. During the whole time they ate, they looked at each other over the rims of their goblets, wanting each other. Guy more so towards Marian since he had thought he lost her. When he had ridden up to her, seeing her safe and not caught in the fire, he almost leaned back on the saddle in relief. 

Marian was the first to finish with her food. She brushed her hands on the cloth on her lap before putting it on the table. When she rose up from the chair, she gave him a smile that sent Guy over the edge. He couldn't wait any longer and rose up to go after her, leaving an unfinished plate behind him.

Smiling widely, she looked over her shoulder at him before going into a jog to playfully run away from him. Marian giggled as she heard his heavy steps behind her quicken to catch up and she also quickened her pace. She managed to slide as she turned the corner up ahead and went up the stairs. It was dangerous to run up stairs, but she just couldn't stop and thankfully didn't hurt herself in the process. 

She glanced over her shoulder and let out a surprised cry, laughing as she saw him race up behind her. Marian picked up her skirts and dashed down a long hallway and turned around another corner, only to bump into it. But that didn't stop her since she kept running. 

When she came upon their room, she fiddled with the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Panicking, she shoved herself against the door but it would not budge. Marian tried again and it finally budged, almost causing her to fall down in the process. She quickly walked inside their room just as Guy caught up with her. Her mouth dropped open a little when she watched him kick the door closed.

Guy immediately came to her and encased her in his arms, kissing her so passionately that it took her breath away. He was even more aroused than usual since he had chased after her. He hadn't even realized how playful she could be and he loved it. And he was going to make sure that she knew that.

Marian clutched at his leather jacket, finding it difficult to breathe when he deepened the kiss. He coaxed her lips gently while his arms tightened around her to press her against him. She smiled before kissing him back, her hands moving to his jawline as she repeatedly kissed him, each one hotter than the one before. 

They stripped each other's clothing as they moved to the bed, leaving a trail behind them. Marian gripped his hair, loving how it curled around her fingers a little bit. She could also feel some of his sweat at the base of his neck. "Perhaps we should take a bath before...?" 

Guy laughed softly at her suggestion. "It will take them a while to get the tub up here." He pushed her down on the bed, lifting up her undergarment with his hand. Marian felt the fabric glide up her thigh, exciting her as it reached higher. She didn't expect for him to push her undergarment all the way to her shoulders. Her nipples hardened, half from arousal and the other half from the cool air.

"Guy," she gasped, finding it hard to breath as he sucked her left breast. The action was new to her, but clearly not for him. His tongue caressed the side of the nipple before swiveling around it. He took her nipple again in his mouth and rather than suck, he tugged it with his teeth gently. Marian bit down a moan, but it eventually came out when Guy twisted her nipple with his teeth. "Guy!" 

He finally let go, giving her a sly grin. With his arms, he moved up and hovered over her mouth. "Yes, Marian? My wife?"

Marian looked at his mouth. "I prefer that you...kiss me rather than...than..." She watched his lips curl up into a smirk. Marian shifted her gaze to lock with his and gave him a suspicious look. "What are you - Guy!" He was kissing her neck hotly, moving his mouth in random areas. Her hands grasped his raven hair tight, her nails biting in her skin. When she thought he was done, she felt him suck on her skin. 

Guy bit her skin gently before continuing to suck on it. He had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing to her, but it felt right. 

Marian let out a small wince when he bit down her skin without being gentle. "Guy!" Not that she minded it when he was rough, but that had hurt since it was a sensitive area. "Stop that." He obliged her request, lifting his head away from her neck. They stared into each other's eyes, sending the other a heated look that it eventually made Marian shy away. She just couldn't stop it, no matter how much he gazed at her with such emotion. 

She hadn't noticed when he lowered his head to kiss her, but she welcomed it. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down closer to hers. The way her breasts pressed against him, feeling his hard body as he moved was - Marian let out a cry of pleasure when he fingered her. When did he...? He did it again, causing her to buck against his hand. She tensed up, but not because she was comfortable. No, she loved it and wanted more of it. "Guy," she ushered him in a soft, warm voice with her eyes lidded. 

He couldn't hold back any longer when he heard her voice matched with that expression that would undo any man. Guy continued fingering her, seeing which spot would send her reeling in pleasure. When he brushed over her nub, Marian squeezed him tighter. 

She was holding back her moans as much as she could. The way he was touching her, so intimately - and she let him since she trusted him - was nothing like she had heard when she was told about when a man and woman had intercourse. She was told to lay there limply and let him do what needed to be done. Marian couldn't imagine just staying still without reacting to Guy. 

"Marian," he said softly near her ear as he pushed her nub with his finger. It sent a huge jolt of pleasure throughout her that she couldn't keep in her cry any longer. Her cry of pleasure sounded so...wanton to Marian's ears, but to Guy's, it told him that she loved it. He slicked his finger out of her, wiping it on the sheets beside him as he positioned himself over her. His belt was already off, thanks to his wife, but he was hurting with these leather trousers on. 

She helped him take them off with a lazy smile, but her expression changed when she saw him free of them. Marian touched his length in a caress, almost undoing him in the process. When he finally entered her swiftly, Marian threw her head back while closing her eyes. He thrusted in and out of her, creating a rhythm like he had done before. Her legs wrapped around his own, tangling them as he continued to create the friction that the two of them needed. Marian's eyes were still closed as she held onto him, not letting go as he started to thrust inside her hard. She had to open her mouth to pant as he continued, feeling his muscles underneath her hands. 

Marian grew tense and tense as she rocked against him, as if guiding him to that one spot she needed for him to thrust against. It didn't take long for him to find it, but when he did, she let out very large cry of pleasure and climaxed immediately. Her whole body tensed up before relaxing under him. However, she wanted to help him and brushed her fingers on his lower region softly. She heard him intake a sharp breath, so she did it again, making sure her nails were light on his skin. Marian felt him tense and heard him as he let out a long groan before feeling him release inside her.

They held each other with Marian's head underneath Guy's jaw. His left arm was settled on her shoulder, his fingers brushing through her brown curls. Marian closed her eyes in content. She felt refreshed from their love making. The two of them were equally worn out and drifted into a long nap until the sun was starting to set.

Guy ordered for the tub to be taken to their room so that they could bathe. They touched each other when the other least expected it. Marian had flinched away in surprise before giggling as Guy continued to touch her. She had splashed him a couple of times, causing most of the water to spill out onto the stone floor. 

When they dried themselves and got dressed, Marian noticed that her neck seemed bruised and peered closely into the mirror. She realized that Guy had caused it by biting and sucking her skin there. And none of her dresses could cover it! Marian looked over at her husband, watching how he put on his leather jacket. She quickly went over to him and pulled him down to bite on his neck and suck on the skin there. If she had to have this bruise on her person, then so did he! She smacked away his hands when she felt them on her waist. Marian finally pulled away from him and didn't spare him a glance as she went over to her wardrobe for her cloak.

Guy rubbed the spot she had sucked and bitten as he watched her. He was curious to why she had done that. "Marian?" She tied the cloak strings and smiled at him as she walked over to him. It didn't take him long to notice the bruise on her neck and couldn't hold back a grin. To see her with a mark after sucking the area reminded him that she was his. Just as he was hers, with a matching one from her.

He offered her his arm after equipping his sword and guided her down to the main floor. "I need to go and deliver something."

Marian furrowed her brow in confusion. "Deliver something?"

"A parchment," he answered as he headed to the door that led to the stables.

She was still curious. "Parchment?"

Guy chuckled, stopping where he was and glanced over at her. "To give back lands that are no longer mine." He saw how surprised she was to hear his news.

"Guy..."

It took all of his control to not go to her and kiss her senseless. But he didn't need to since she came up to him instead and kissed him anew. She was happy that he was going to give back Robin's lands. She still cared for Robin, but Guy felt no doubt towards her since he knew he had her. When they pulled away, Guy caressed the mark he made on her neck and gave her a small kiss before heading out. 

Marian wanted him to stay for a while longer but knew he needed to deliver the parchment to Robin. She found herself loving Guy even more to give back Robin's lands, even though she didn't know the entire history of why he wanted Robin's lands other than what she had heard. Marian looked down at her ring with a smile, noticing how it glistened slightly from the torches that had been lit. She set out to the kitchen to see what the cook would have out when Guy came back for dinner.

Meanwhile, Guy was mounting on one of his other horses since his stallion was still resting. The one he was now on was his stallion's brother. While he was not as fast as his brother, he had stamina to make up for it. With a click and a nudge of his boots, the stallion obeyed his command and went in a gallop. 

He figured that Robin would be at the camp and headed in that direction with the parchment safely kept in his saddle bag. The moon was bright enough for Guy to not use a torch since the canopy of trees wasn't so thick. 

As he came near the camp, he could hear singing and clapping. Guy realized that people were dancing while he got closer. He decided to stay on horseback and guided the stallion forward before calling out to Robin.

Robin, who had been dancing with a woman, turned to Guy. When Guy beckoned for him to come over, he turned back to the woman and apologized before making his way over to Guy through the crowd. "Gisbourne, decided to drop in?" he asked with a boyish grin, not noticing the mark Marian had left on Guy's neck.

Guy took out the parchment and handed it to Robin after moving his horse so that he would be closer. "This is from the sheriff stating that you are not longer an outlaw and that your lands will be yours again."

Robin's eyes went wide and looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Open it and see for yourself." Guy watched the younger man open it quickly, almost tearing it. He noticed how Robin's eyes became larger than before. 

"This...is..." Robin rubbed his forehead and gazed up at Guy. He couldn't believe it! His lands, his home - all his again! And no longer an outlaw as well! He once again had a home! "I'll be sure to give my thanks to the sheriff."

Guy gave him a nod before guiding his stallion around. As he made his way out, he heard Robin shout out the good news to his friends. He hadn't bothered to correct Robin that he had been the one to give back Robin's lands. Robin would soon found out anyway. At that thought, Guy's lips curved in a smug grin. 

When he arrived back home, Marian greeted him with a hug matched with a kiss on his cheek. Guy chuckled at her attempt to tease him and pulled her back by the arms up against him to claim her lips in a heated kiss. He felt her press herself against him, her fingers messing up his hair before they pulled away.

"Dinner is ready," she told him with a smile as she fixed his hair.

"I am sure the cook would not mind if we skip dinner." Guy nuzzled her with his mouth and nose on her cheek. He felt her shiver and smiled, giving her a kiss on the bruise he created on her neck.

"Your stomach would," pointed out Marian with a little laugh since his stubble was tickling her neck. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him gently, but he wouldn't budge. He just kept on kissing her neck all the way up to her chin and then to her mouth. She closed her eyes with a soft moan, kissing him back with the thought of dinner gone from her mind for several minutes before breaking the kiss. "Please, Guy. You have been out the entire day, you need to eat."

He took her hand into his own and headed to the dining hall. The food was already laid out with some candles lit. He chose a chair close to the door and had her sit by him. Guy managed to eat some food before distracting Marian. He kissed her cheek with his arm around her waist so that he could brush his hand against her hip, successfully distracting her from the food on the plate in front of her. Marian managed to scoot away but Guy just followed after her. The maids that were cleaning the windows nearby had to hold back their giggles.

"Guy, please, I'm trying to eat - and you have not taken a single bite." But her words fell on deaf ears since he kissed down her neck to her shoulder, even though there was fabric in thew ay. "Guy!" She tried to shout at him, but he was tickling her with his hand on her hip. Marian turned to him and his lips crashed down on hers, causing her to fall down on the bench.

Guy immediately pulled her up with an apologetic grin, which only grew wider when Marian shot him a glare.

"Thank you." She situated herself and grabbed the eating utensils. "Now, please eat," Marian asked softly.

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and slowly moved his mouth to her ear. "Very well." Guy pulled away finally and began to dine upon the meat that the cook had prepared for them. The whole time he was thinking of when they would go to their room, and when the time finally came, he pulled her up gently and headed to their room.

Marian had to pick up her skirts as she kept up with him, winding this way and that through the castle before finally going into their room. They panted for air from the small run, but it didn't stop them to kiss each other. It stimulated the kiss to be deeper than ever before since they had to pull away to catch their breath again.

They made their way to the bed to once again spend the night in each other's arms. Only this time, they did not make love after a round of kissing and touching. Instead, they held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to give kudos, comments, bookmarks., etc.. I love getting either one since either one tells me that you enjoyed it, which makes me very happy. Hopefully I can get out the next chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up soon right after I finish reading over it :D Do feel free to comment/kudos/bookmark/etc.,


End file.
